Short-fic - Gay? Eu?
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: A vida estava uma merda, e ninguém o levava a serio. Então ele apelou para o ultimo recurso. O que acabaria com sua reputação de macho e garanhão, mais ele seria respeitado no mundo da moda, que era aonde importava. Ele só não esperava que fingir ser gay, poderia ser tão complicado.
1. Prologo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era agora, a minha chance, minha única chance. Se eu não conseguisse esse trabalho eu desistiria. Voltaria para casa do meu pai e aceitaria o trabalho que mataria meu sonho. Mais estava cansado de tentar provar que eu era capaz.

Dando um longo suspiro, me virei e olhei para minha – se eu tivesse sorte – futura chefe.

Olhei para a sala grande e aconchegante, onde havia algumas poltronas e um sofá, de um lado uma estante com alguns livros e ao lado uma cômoda grande onde tinha algumas fotos, no fundo da sala havia uma mesa grande repleta de papeis, e atrás dela uma jovem meio descabelada e usando óculos enormes.

– OI. – falei um pouco nervoso e vi a moça sorrindo e tentando arrumar o cabelo e levantando para me cumprimentar.

– Olá, Edward.

– Isabella? – ela riu.

– Eu mesma. E você é o amigo de Tânia?

– Sim. – ela sorriu amplamente e fiquei admirando seu sorriso contagiante.

– Confesso que me encantei com seus desenhos. Você é muito talentoso.

– Obrigada. Espero que continue pensando assim e me contrate. – ela riu e sentou tirando os óculos, pude ver melhor seu rosto.

Ela era linda, rosto delicado em formato de coração, lábios cheios e sensuais, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, os olhos eram castanhos chocolates e tudo emoldurado pelos longos cabelos escuros que estavam um pouco bagunçados e devo confessar que a deixava muito sexy.

– Acredito que sim. Na verdade eu estranhei um pouco um homem desenhando lingerie feminino. Mais agora faz sentido.

– Ah, obrigada... espera, o que faz sentido? – ela corou levemente e mordeu o lábio.

– Desculpa. Isso soou tão errado.

– O que? – não estava entendendo nada.

– A sua escolha. Sabe ser homossexual.

– Como é que é? – ela corou constrangida.

– Desculpe Edward. Droga... é que Jess viu você no estacionamento e comentou comigo. Vamos esquecer o que eu disse ok. Então quando você começa?

Eu fiquei parado ali com a boca aberta, sem saber o que fazer. Eu podia simplesmente dizer que eu não era gay, que ela estava fazendo um julgamento errado, e esperar para ver se ainda teria a chance de continuar com meu emprego.

Ou poderia ficar calado e aceitar que eu não estava negando nem confirmando nada. Ela mesma quis deixar o assunto de lado.

– Quando a senhorita quiser.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Um

– Merda, merda, merda.

Resmunguei me jogando no sofá. Que droga de vida.

Emmett largou o vídeo game pra me olhar. E o encarei apático.

– Nada? – ele falou e sabia muito bem ao que ele se referia.

– Nada. – resmunguei enterrando as mãos no cabelo sem saber o que fazer. – Se me dessem uma chance.

– Edward, larga dessa boiolice e arruma um emprego de homem.

– Emmett! – resmunguei e ele se calou.

Merda, eu não passei mais de dois anos fazendo faculdade de moda, agüentando piadinha todos os dias pra desistir.

Eu adorava o que fazia. Mesmo todos dizendo que era coisa de gay, mais eu não tinha culpa se eu nasci com um talento para desenhar. Infelizmente eu tinha curiosidade pelo corpo feminino e gostava de desenhar roupas intimas.

E eu realmente gostava disso. Era o que eu queria fazer. Mais ninguém me dava uma chance, era só me verem pra pensar que eu só queria foder as modelos, ou estava de brincadeira.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e tampei o rosto com as mesmas, mais que merda.

– Desculpe Edward. – falou Emmett colocando a mão em meu ombro e sorri para ele.

Emmett era meu amigo desde a faculdade, e nunca entendeu a escolha da minha profissão, mais respeitava. Ele era jogador de futebol e me defendeu quando uns idiotas tentavam me bater, por que achava que eu estava dando em cima da namorada de um deles, na classe de moda.

Sim o preconceito já vinha dali. Eu devia ter previsto que seria assim, mais eu fui ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar, que o mundo real não era como a escola, ou a faculdade.

Que seria respeitado pelos meus diplomas, e não pelo que tenho entre as pernas. Deitei a cabeça no sofá e fiquei em silencio pensando o que faria. Eu dividia um apartamento com Emmett, e as contas já estavam atrasadas.

Teria que tomar uma atitude, ou acabaria trabalhando na empresa do meu pai. Não me agradava nada a idéia de ficar atrás de uma mesa, fazendo cálculos e mais cálculos.

Mais não importava o lugar, eu sempre era tratado como um homem. Depois diziam que os homens tinham preconceitos contras as mulheres, e eu que nunca tive preconceito de nada, estava sendo tratado assim.

– Cara, o que você vai fazer?

– Eu não sei. Mais se a situação continuar assim eu vou ter que ir trabalhar com meu pai.

– E isso é tão ruim?

– Sim. Eu odeio trabalho administrativo. E o pior ver o sorrisinho dele dizendo que eu fui atrás do meu sonho "idiota". – bufei levantando e fui até a geladeira pegar uma cerveja.

– É situação difícil. – ele falou da sala e recostei na bancada tentando pensar numa solução.

– Se você fosse mulher. – comentou Emmett e bufei.

– Mais eu não sou. – voltei para a sala me jogando no sofá.

– Só se você fosse gay então. – falou rindo e fiz uma careta.

– Ta me jogando praga. – bati três vezes na mesinha de centro e ele riu mais.

– Qual é. Aposto que se você fosse gay te levariam a serio.

– Sim, é só o que me faltava, mudar de time só pra conseguir trabalho. – falei exasperado e ele riu.

– Só comentei.

– Eu vou resolver. – falei sem muita certeza mais eu tinha que dar um jeito.

A minha situação estava feia. Ou eu arruma um emprego, ou teria que engolir o meu orgulho e ir atrás do meu pai.

Resolvi esquecer isso pelo menos por hora e fui tomar um banho quente. Subi para meu quarto e tirei a roupa a jogando pela cama, antes que chegasse ao banheiro o telefone tocou e atendi rapidamente.

– Alô.

– Edward.

– Oi Tânia.

– Se veste todo gostoso, que vamos dançar hoje. – eu ri ela sempre me animava.

– Não sei querida.

– Nada de mais. Eu quero dançar e preciso do meu parceiro. – eu ri.

– OK. Passe pra me pagar que hoje eu quero beber. – falei me despedindo dela e indo tomar meu banho. Talvez saindo um pouco eu realmente me animava.

[...]

– Vamos dançar. – Tânia sussurrou em meu ouvido e sorri.

– Claro. – fomos para a pista onde vários casais dançavam agarrados, puxei a ruiva de encontro ao meu peito e apertei sua cintura a colando a mim, ela gemeu enquanto se esfregava em mim e sorri.

Tânia era linda e gostosa, éramos amigos com benefícios, nos conhecemos na faculdade, era modelo e uma das poucas que não me enchiam pela minha escolha de profissão.

Senti as mãos dela em meus ombros e sua boca em meu pescoço, desci minhas mãos de sua cintura e apertei sua bunda a roçando em meu membro excitado. Ela era uma delicia.

Continuamos nossa dança, até a música parar. Depois voltamos para a mesa onde Emmett estava com uma morena no colo, quase a engolindo.

– Como vão as coisas? – ela me perguntou sorrindo e suspirei.

– Uma merda.

– O que houve? Rejeitado de novo?

– Sim. Ninguém me leva a serio. Você sabe que eu realmente sou bom nisso. Mais é só me verem para dizer que a vaga já foi preenchida, ou que eu não tenho experiência. Ou meu favorito de todos, você não é o que estamos procurando no momento. – ela riu.

– Eu sinto querido. Sabe tem um lugar que ta procurando estilistas.

– Mesmo? Diga aonde será meu próximo fracasso? – ela riu.

– Não fale assim. Talvez de sorte dessa vez.

– Claro, claro.

– Enfim, - ela continuou me ignorando. – É uma empresa ótima. Eu já fiz algumas fotos pra eles. Um dos donos é mulher, talvez ela te de uma chance. – acabei sorrindo.

– Pode ser. Quem sabe eu não to com sorte.

– Ótimo. Assim que se fala. Eu vou ligar pra Isabella e te indicar. – falou animada e sorri.

Talvez Tânia tivesse razão, a sorte poderia sorrir para mim.

[...]

– Valeu pela carona. – falei para Emmett enquanto saia de seu jipe no estacionamento da empresa que Tânia me indicou.

– Espero que esteja com sorte.

– Eu também. Mais Tânia disse que Isabella gostou dos meus desenhos.

– Isso é um bom sinal.

– Só espero que essa sorte permaneça quando ela me ver. – ele riu.

– Sim. Mais é só você dar uma desmunhecada que ela te contrata na hora.

– Claro, claro. Como se eu chegar lá vestindo uma camisa rosa choque e gritar "eu sou gay", vai mudar alguma coisa.

– Claro que vai. – ele desceu do jipe e ficou ao meu lado.

– Você diz que amou os sapatos dela, que ela arrasa, sabe essas merdas que os gays falam.

– Como sabe o que os gays falam?

– Eu vi em um filme. Ah da uns gritinhos também. – rolei os olhos.

– Emmett, não julgue os gays pelos filmes. Muitos não precisam agir como loucos só pra provar o que são.

– Sei. Então como eles agem?

– Como pessoas normais. Não é só por que é gay que vou ficar. Querida que roupa marah, tem do meu numero. Nossa que músculos meu deus. – falei com uma falsa voz feminina e toque no braço dele, ele se afastou com uma careta e ri.

– Credo, me deu medo agora. – ouvi uma risadinha e olhei vendo uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e roupa sexy que passou por nos e sorriu mais.

Mais curiosamente ela só olhava para Emmett. Não que eu fosse convencido mais eu sempre chamei mais atenção que Emmett.

Dei de ombros e voltei a falar com Emmett que babava na bunda da mulher e bati em sua nuca.

– Aqui não Emmett. Eu tenho que ir.

– Ok. Eu tenho uma reunião de trabalho. – rolei os olhos e fui para o elevador.

Entrei no elevador e fui até o vigésimo andar, onde todo o andar era a sede de roupa intima da empresa Bellíssima. Era uma ótima empresa. O andar de Isabella era concentrado em lingerie sensual. O que eu sempre gostei de fazer.

Assim que as portas se abriram, entrei no hall de entrada, onde havia um balcão aonde um jovem loiro atendia ao telefone, anunciando o nome da empresa. Fui até ele e sorri, ele largou o telefone e se apoiou no balcão com as mãos no queixo.

– Oláa.

– Bom dia. Eu tenho hora marcada com Isabella Swan.

– Claro que tem. – ele piscou pra mim e dei um sorriso sem graça passando a mão pelo cabelo. – É a sala aqui em frente.

– Obrigada. – falei já saindo quando ele me chamou.

– Sou James, caso você queira saber. – piscou pra mim e sorri amarelo.

Um pouco nervoso e apertando a minha pasta com meus esboços na mão segui em direção e vi que haviam duas portas e em frente a elas duas mesas onde secretarias conversavam animadamente. Fui até elas e sorri.

– Bom dia.

– Oh. – reparei que a jovem que me olhou era a mesma do estacionamento e sorri.

– Sou Edward Cullen. Tenho hora marcada com Isabella. – ela sorriu.

– Claro. Sou Jessica, secretaria de Bella. Vou lhe anunciar. – ela sorriu mais e entrou na sala e fiquei esperando por alguns minutos.

Vi a secretaria que estava na mesa ao lado me olhando com malicia e me senti desconfortável e evitei seu olhar. Ela era bonita, falsa loira, seios fartos, mais parecia muito vulgar pro meu gosto.

Continuei esperando ansioso quando a secretaria Jessica saiu e sorrindo me mandou entrar. Agradeci e entrei fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Era agora, a minha chance, minha única chance. Se eu não conseguisse esse trabalho eu desistiria. Voltaria para casa do meu pai e aceitaria o trabalho que mataria meu sonho. Mais estava cansado de tentar provar que eu era capaz.

Dando um longo suspiro, me virei e olhei para minha – se eu tivesse sorte – futura chefe.

Olhei para a sala grande e aconchegante, onde havia algumas poltronas e um sofá, de um lado uma estante com alguns livros e ao lado uma cômoda grande onde tinha algumas fotos, no fundo da sala havia uma mesa grande repleta de papeis, e atrás dela uma jovem meio descabelada e usando óculos enormes.

– OI. – falei um pouco nervoso e vi a moça sorrindo e tentando arrumar o cabelo e levantando para me cumprimentar.

– Olá, Edward.

– Isabella? – ela riu.

– Eu mesma. E você é o amigo de Tânia?

– Sim. – ela sorriu amplamente e fiquei admirando seu sorriso contagiante.

– Confesso que me encantei com seus desenhos. Você é muito talentoso.

– Obrigada. Espero que continue pensando assim e me contrate. – ela riu e sentou tirando os óculos e consegui ver melhor seu rosto.

Ela era linda, rosto delicado em formato de coração, lábios cheios e sensuais, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, os olhos eram castanhos chocolates e tudo emoldurado pelos longos cabelos escuros que estavam um pouco bagunçados e devo confessar que a deixava muito sexy.

– Acredito que sim. Na verdade eu estranhei um pouco um homem desenhando lingerie feminina. Mais agora faz sentido.

– Ah, obrigada... espera, o que faz sentido? – ela corou levemente e mordeu o lábio.

– Desculpa. Isso soou tão errado.

– O que? – não estava entendendo nada.

– A sua escolha. Sabe ser homossexual.

– Como é que é? – ela corou constrangida.

– Desculpe Edward. Droga... é que Jess viu você no estacionamento e comentou comigo. Vamos esquecer o que eu disse ok. Então quando você começa?

Eu fiquei parado ali com a boca aberta, sem saber o que fazer. Eu podia simplesmente dizer que eu não era gay, que ela estava fazendo um julgamento errado, e esperar para ver se ainda teria a chance de continuar com meu emprego.

Ou poderia ficar calado e aceitar que eu não estava negando nem confirmando nada. Ela mesma quis deixar o assunto de lado.

– Quando a senhorita quiser. – acabei falando e ela sorriu.

– Me chame de Bella. – apertou minha mão e sorri sentindo um calor atravessar meu corpo. – Bem vindo a Bellíssima.

– Obrigada.

– Venha. Vou te mostrar sua sala. E quero que conheça minha sócia. – assenti e a segui para fora.

Vi as duas secretarias me olharem com desanimo e estranhei mais não dei atenção. Bella foi até a outra porta e enquanto ela andava em minha frente acabei reparando em sua bunda

Que bunda linda. Pensei sorrindo como bobo e trombei nela quando ela parou em frente a porta ao lado.

– Desculpe. – sussurrei e ela sorriu e bateu na porta a abrindo em seguida. A segui e me deparei com uma sala parecida com a de Bella, com poucas diferenças, como o lugar era muito mais arrumado, e atrás da mesa estava sentada uma loira deslumbrante, e gostosa pra porra.

– Boa dia Rose.

– Bom dia Bella. Quem é seu amigo?

– Lembra dos desenhos que te mostrei.

– Claro. Estavam perfeitos.

– Eis aqui o nosso novo estilista. – apontou para mim e a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha e me olhou desconfiada. Na verdade ela me avaliava como se me conhecesse.

– Ele?

– Sim. Edward é muito talentoso. Estou indo mostrar a sala dele.

– Edward? – falou ainda desconfiada e sorri.

– Foi um prazer senhorita. – ela assentiu e segui Bella que acenou para a loira e saímos da sala.

Bella me levou mais a frente para o outro lado do hall onde havia uma porta e ela abriu revelando uma grande sala, com uma mesa de desenhar e bastante espaço.

– Bem é aqui. Eu deixei vazia assim pode arrumar como quiser. Sabe é seu lugar de trabalho e acho que deve ter a sua cara. – falou sorrindo e sorri.

– Gostei. – toquei a mesa e vi ela me encarando enquanto mordia o lábio.

Ah se eu não estivesse fingindo ser gay.

Serio nunca pensei que diria isso. Enfim tentei ignorar a atração que senti por Bella e sentei atrás da mesa de desenho.

– Estou tão feliz que está conosco. Você vai gostar muito daqui.

– Tenho certeza que sim. – ela sorriu animada.

– Que bom. Então fique a vontade. Arrume a sala como quiser faça sua bagunça criativa. – eu ri e ela me olhou com a boca aberta, ela suspirou e piscou indo para a porta.

– Obrigada Bella. – falei quando ela já saia e ela virou para mim ainda andando e trombou na porta.

– Ouch. – ela esfregou o braço e deu um sorriso lindo.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, isso acontece mais que gostaria. – fez uma careta e acenou saindo rapidamente da sala.

Voltei a sorrir e me sentei na cadeira e voltei a tocar a mesa onde eu desenharia a partir de agora. Meu sorriso se desfez quando lembrei o preço de conseguir estar aqui.

Não gostava de mentir, e tinha medo das conseqüências dessa mentira. Nem sabia como fingir que era gay, talvez não fosse tão difícil.

Antes que realmente me aprofundasse no assunto a porta foi aberta de repente e a loira Rosalie entrou e fechou atrás de si, me encarando irritada.

– Por que está fingindo ser gay?


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Dois

– Por que está fingindo ser gay?

– O que? – falei nervoso e a loira me avaliou, e ficou me encarando um longo tempo.

– Você não lembra?

– Do que? – ela bufou e sentou em uma cadeira que havia ao canto, cruzou as belas pernas e me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Festa de ano novo, no clube "Êxtase".

Puxei pela memória, a última vez que estive nesse clube no ano novo, eu havia bebido tanto e fudido uma loira na parede... A encarei boquiaberto e ela sorriu maliciosa.

– Então? – cocei a nuca e cai na cadeira ainda a olhando com a boca aberta.

– UAU. Achei que nunca mais veria você.

– Realmente que mundo pequeno. Sorte minha, azar o seu. – pense Edward, pense. De repente me veio à idéia perfeita e sorri pesaroso.

– Eu entendo o que você está pensando. Mais eu menti pra você.

– Não me diga. – suspirei e esfreguei o rosto.

– Eu já era... Gay. Sabe eu estava em uma recaída. Por que bem, olha pra mim, eu não podia ser, eu não queria desapontar meus pais, mais eu sentia que era. E eu queria tirar a prova dos nove. Infelizmente pra você eu a usei. Sinto tanto. – falei com o meu melhor tom triste e vi seu lábio tremer.

– Oh Edward... Eu... Eu sinto... – sorri internamente.

– Eu que sinto. Eu fui um canalha com você. – ela negou.

– Não claro que não. É normal que você tenha se sentido confuso.

– Mais não era motivo para usá-la. Eu fui um... Um... Homem. – falei com desprezo tampando o rosto e senti os braços dela a minha volta.

Mulheres!

– Não se sinta mal, é normal você lutar contra isso. Não é fácil para um homem admitir que sente atração por outros homens. – assenti ainda tampando o rosto.

– Obrigada. – falei suspirando e ela me soltou quando me afastei levemente. – É um anjo Rosalie. – ela sorriu e beijou meu rosto, seus lábios roçaram minha bochecha, mais ela não se afastou. Confesso que estava ficando desconfortável.

Estava a ponto de me afastar, quando ela resmungou algo e me atacou, subiu em cima de mim, e sua boca grudou na minha. Abri a boca para perguntar o que deu nela, mais sua língua ávida invadiu minha boca.

Aceitei seu beijo e a puxei mais para mim, minhas mãos afoitas já apertavam sua bunda a esfregando em meu pau. Ela gemeu contra meus lábios e lembrei o que estava fazendo.

Merda!

A empurrei e me afastei tentando me acalmar. Não podia botar tudo a perder. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, e quando já estava mais calmo, me virei para enfrentar a bronca. Mais ao vê-la, ela parecia... Envergonhada?

– Rosalie?

– Deus! Desculpe Edward, não sei o que me deu. – ela começou a se ajeitar rapidamente e suspirei aliviado.

– Tudo bem. Estou bem. – falei sorrindo e ela assentiu e se despediu saindo da minha sala.

Assim que me vi sozinho comecei a rir.

Mais que merda eu fui me meter.

Sai do escritório pouco depois do ocorrido com Rosalie. Precisava ir pra casa e ainda tinha que arrumar minha sala nova.

Sim minha sala.

Nem acreditava que finalmente eu havia conseguido. Lógico que tive que pagar um preço, só esperava que esse preço não fosse alto demais.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento e Emmett estava na sala jogando vídeo game. O cumprimentei e fui para a cozinha. Peguei duas cervejas e voltei para a sala e sentei na poltrona ao seu lado, e coloquei as latinhas em sua frente. Ele as olhou desconfiado.

– Não conseguiu e já quer começar a se embebedar? – rolei os olhos e ele sorriu. – Se for sugiro algo mais forte.

– Na verdade vamos comemorar.

– Conseguiu? – assenti e ele sorriu dando um soco no meu ombro. Esfreguei o local o fazendo rir.

– Sim. Mais podia não me agredir, por favor.

– Seja homem Edward. – murmurou com uma risada e abrimos as latinhas e brindamos.

Estávamos bebendo e conversando. Contei a Emmett sobre Bella, e Rosalie, e como elas foram legais comigo. Lógico que omiti a parte em que elas achavam que eu era gay.

Estávamos já na nossa quarta rodada, quando Tânia entrou sem bater. Levantei para cumprimentá-la, mais parei ao ver sua expressão irritada.

– Tânia?

– Qual o seu problema?

– O que... – ela não me deixou terminar e começou a cutucar meu peito, recuei mais ela continuava vindo em minha direção.

– Imagina a minha surpresa, ao Isabella me ligar dizendo que havia te contratado.

– E por que isso é surpresa? – falou Emmett dando um gole em sua cerveja.

– Por quê? Por quê? Pelo simples motivo, dela me perguntar, por que eu não comentei que meu amigo era gay.

– O que? – ouvi Emmett gritar enquanto cuspia a cerveja e engasgava. Corri até ele e levantei seus braços.

– Respira Emmett. – comecei a bater em suas costas e ele se afastou mais refeito.

– Você é gay? – ele falou, mais a voz de Tânia me distraiu.

– Edward, por que falou isso.

– Você é gay?

– Foi um pequeno mal entendido. – falei enterrando as mãos nos cabelos e ela bufou.

– Você é gay?

– Edward, mal entendido, é quando você oferece acento no metro pra uma mulher gorda achando que ela ta grávida. Não dizendo que é gay.

– Desde quando você é gay?

– PELO AMOR DE DEUS! EU NÃO SOU GAY EMMETT!

– Tem certeza? – rolei os olhos e me joguei no sofá.

– Mais é claro que eu tenho.

– Mais por que disse isso? – olhei para Emmett.

– Lembra quando estávamos brincando no estacionamento, e a mulher riu e passou por nos. – ele assentiu e continuei. – Aquela mulher era a secretaria de Bella. Bella pensou que eu fosse gay, e na hora eu só conseguia pensar que eu perderia outra oportunidade... Arg. – puxei os cabelos e Tânia sentou ao meu lado.

– Edward. Você precisa contar.

– Não. Ela vai me demitir.

– Talvez não.

– Você pode me garantir?

– Não.

– Então continuo fingindo. Afinal o que pode dar errado.

[...]

Sai do elevador na manhã seguinte segurado uma caixa grande com algumas coisas para minha sala e vi o cara da recepção me olhando. Dei um aceno rápido e fui para minha sala. Eu não cansava de repetir isso, minha sala.

Entrei e fechei a porta e coloquei a caixa no chão. Sentei atrás da mesa de desenho e comecei a rabiscar alguns esboços para matar o tempo. Na verdade estava tomando coragem de ir à sala de Bella.

Não sei por que, mais mentir para ela sério o pior. Me senti mal por enganá-la. Mais não sabia como voltar atrás agora. Nem sabia se queria voltar atrás. Essa merda toda ainda ia acabar comigo. Mais eu estava contratado, devia ver o lado bom da coisa. Certo?

Muito melhor que ficar trancado em um cubículo. Esse era meu mantra a partir de agora. Depois de meia hora, sentindo que não podia mais adiar me levantei e fui para a sala de Bella.

O cara da recepção continuava me olhando e para minha surpresa piscou pra mim, sai rapidamente dali, indo até a sala de Bella. Vi a secretaria sorrir e sorri de volta.

– Bella está ocupada?

– Já vejo Edward. – ela pegou o telefone e ouvi a voz abafada de Bella me mandando entrar. – Pode entrar.

– Obrigada. – agradeci e entrei na sala fechando a porta, procurei Bella no meio de sua bagunça e me assustei quando ela levantou de repente com uma blusa presa na cabeça.

– Bella?

– Hey Edward... Pode... Pode me ajudar? – corri até ela quase caindo no meio de suas revistas que tinha por todo o chão, e a ajudei a puxar a blusa de seu rosto. Ela estava corada e ofegante e mais descabelada que antes, se isso fosse possível.

Deus! Parecia que ela acabava de ser fodida. E muito bem fodida.

Percebi que minhas mãos estavam nela, e ela estava sem camisa, usando um sutiã azul escuro que ficava perfeito em sua pele pálida, meu corpo esquentou e afastei as mãos dela imediatamente.

– Oi.

– Er... – não sabia o que dizer e ela procurou numa pilha de bagunça e pegou outra blusa.

– Desculpe os trajes. Derrubei café na outra.

– Ok. – falei rápido e virei de costas, olhar sua pele pálida e macia estava me dando vontade de atacá-la.

Bella tinha um corpo muito convidativo, seios cheios, cintura fina e quadris largos, tentei pensar em coisas desagradáveis, vê-la naqueles trajes não iria ajudar em nada na minha farsa.

– Prontinho. – virei e suspirei, ela havia colocado uma blusinha azul de alças finas, muito colada ao corpo. – Como está sendo o primeiro dia?

– O que?

– O primeiro dia? Está se divertindo?

– Oh... Hum, claro, estou animado. – ela riu e sentou na cadeira dando uma olhada para seus papeis.

– Que bom, então vamos começar a trabalhar.

Passei algumas horas na sala de Bella, ela me explicou como funcionava a empresa, elas eram divididas por todo o prédio, Bella e Rose cuidavam da parte de roupa intima os outros andares, eram vestidos de noite, roupas casuais, entre outros.

A empresa era da família dela, e ela esperava que um dia seu pai entregasse o controle para ela. Minha tarefa era simples, eu tinha que fazer o que eu gostava, desenhar, e depois ver com Rosalie tecidos que eu achava que combinava mais com as peças que fiz, e Rosalie que era as modelista iria fazer sua parte.

– Nossa olha a hora. – Bella falou de repente e olhei meu relógio.

– Sim, nem percebemos o tempo passar.

– Sim, desculpe, você nem pode começar a trabalhar. Mais deu pra entender tudo não é?

– Claro, claro. – me levantei e a olhei de canto de olho. – Então... Almoço? – ela sorriu.

– Na próxima Edward, eu ainda tenho que ver algumas coisas, vou comer um sanduíche aqui mesmo.

– Ok. – sai da sala dela e a secretaria de Bella não estava, infelizmente o cara da recepção estava lá, ele me olhava fixamente e me movi desconfortável, ele usava o cabelo amarrado e rodava o dedo em uma mecha enquanto mordia o lábio, era uma visão assustadora. Passei por ele rapidamente, mais ele me chamou e me virei para ele sorrindo.

– Edward.

– Sim.

– Já vai almoçar?

– Hmmm... – comecei pensando como responder e ele deu uma risadinha, e falou antes que eu dissesse algo.

– Estava pensando que poderia me acompanhar.

– Oh... Eu...

– Sabe é legal ter um colega como eu, Erick vai adorar conhecê-lo.

– Como você?

– Sim bobinho, nos gays temos que nos unir.

– Oh... – cocei a nuca e cruzei os braços.

– Quem sabe outro dia.

– Sim, outro dia seria bom. – ele sorriu e tocou meu ombro, olhei sua mão e em seguida olhei para ele.

– Você acabou de sair do armário não é?

– Algo assim. – ele suspirou.

– Sei que é difícil, mais quando você precisar de um ombro amigo, eu estarei aqui.

– Obrigada James. – ele assentiu e corri para o elevador.

Merda ia ser mais complicado do que pensei.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Três

Acabei comprando um lanche e voltando para minha sala, felizmente James não estava na recepção. Comi na minha sala e trabalhei em algumas idéias. Estava desenhando quando ouve uma batida na porta, murmurei um "entre", sem parar o que estava fazendo.

– Olá bonitão. – levantei meu rosto e vi Rosalie me olhando com um sorriso malicioso.

– Er... olá.

– Não vai sair hoje? Pensando em fazer hora extra?

– Não, não... – olhei para meu relógio e já passava das seis. – Nossa nem vi o tempo passar. – larguei minhas coisas me levantando e já pegando meu casaco. Rosalie foi até minha mesa e olhou meus desenhos.

– Você é realmente muito bom. – esfreguei a nuca um pouco nervoso.

– Obrigada.

– Será ótimo trabalharmos juntos. Quem sabe ficar até mais tarde. – ela insinuou sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Acho melhor não.

– Por quê? Não precisa ter medo, eu não mordo. – eu ri nervosamente cruzando os braços.

– Eu não estou com medo. É só... bem...

– O que? Você tem alguém te esperando em casa?

– Bem sim, mas...

– Oh, você tem um namorado?

– O que? Não... – praticamente gritei, mas me calei. – Quer dizer, mais ou menos...

– Ele também é novo nisso?

– Sim. Emmett e eu descobrimos juntos. – me ouvi dizendo e ela suspirou.

– Aposto que formam um lindo casal.

– A – acho que sim. Olhe Rosalie eu preciso ir.

– Para Emmett? – falou com um suspiro, e contive a vontade de revirar os olhos.

– Sim, isso Emmett me espera. – sai praticamente correndo da sala. E entrei no elevador sem dar chance de James falar comigo, só acenei quando a porta já se fechava.

Essa mentira já estava indo longe demais, e era só meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Entrei em casa jogando as chaves sobre a bancada. Emmett saiu de seu quarto com uma camisa vermelha meio estranha e arquei a sobrancelha. Desse jeito não precisava inventar muita coisa para pensarmos que somos gays.

Deus ele me mataria quando soubesse que era supostamente meu companheiro.

– Hey Ed. Vamos sair?

– Pra onde?

– Uma boate nova. Tânia ligou dizendo que nossos nomes já estão na lista.

– Ok. Vou só tomar um banho.

Corri para meu quarto me livrando das roupas e tomei um banho rápido. Vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta dobrando as mangas até o cotovelo. Sequei os cabelos os deixando bagunçados mesmo, calcei meus tênis e fui para a sala.

– Vamos? – Emmett que estava no sofá levantou animado.

– Hoje eu quero me esbaldar. – eu ri e fomos no meu carro.

Emmett passou o endereço e chegamos rapidamente na boate, ficava no centro e pelo barulho lá dentro estava bem animada. Deixei o carro em um estacionamento que tinha ao lado, e fomos até a entrada. Como nossos nomes estavam na lista entramos rapidamente. Procurei Tânia, não a achei e fui para o bar seguido de Emmett.

– Então como foi o primeiro dia?

– Tenso.

– Por quê?

– Bem, uma das minhas chefas é uma ex-ficante e cismou que quer me fazer virar "homem" de novo. – fiz aspas com os dedos o fazendo rir.

– Ela é gostosa?

– Muito.

– Que merda.

– Nem me fale. Sem contar que Bella minha outra chefe é linda, e praticamente ficou de sutiã na minha frente.

– E o que você fez?

– Nada. Se eu a agarrasse ela veria que eu sou um tremendo mentiroso.

– Então você tem uma chefa gostosa que quer te dar uns pega, e a outra que tira as roupas na sua frente? – assenti desanimado e Emmett bufou. – Você é um puta sortudo.

– Cala a boca Emmett.

– Não, eu falo serio. As mulheres tão se jogando em você, e ainda reclama. – ele me olhou indignado e rolei os olhos.

– Não é como se eu pudesse aproveitar. Afinal elas pensam que eu sou gay. – chegamos ao bar e pedimos cerveja.

– Você tem que ser esperto Ed. Aproveita as mulheres e quando elas vierem te cobrar algo, é só dizer que foi uma recaída.

– Recaída?

– Sim, faz sua melhor cara de coitadinho e chora um pouquinho. Quando você menos esperar elas vão estar se desculpando por terem transado com você.

– Você é louco Emmett.

– Sou nada. Mulheres são assim mesmo. Elas acham que podem nos salvar, e se você da uma de sensível elas se derretem todas.

– Você não presta.

– Não sou eu que estou fingindo ser gay e sendo agarrado por garotas bonitas.

– Eu nunca disse que prestava. Mas você é pior que eu.

– Eu nunca disse que era santo. – ele levantou sua cerveja e brindamos rindo.

– Quando Tânia disse que chegaria? – ele olhou em seu relógio.

– Ela já deve estar por aqui. – olhamos em volta e não a vimos, não estava a fim de sair procurand0 então resolvi ficar aonde estava bebendo mesmo.

– Vou esperar aqui. Quem sabe ela não vem pra cá.

– Infelizmente para você, eu não vou te fazer companhia. Tem muita gostosa por ai, querendo o gostoso aqui. – apontou para si mesmo com os polegares e saiu, se misturando as pessoas.

Dei mais um gole em minha cerveja e vi uma ruiva dançando e me olhando, ela sorriu maliciosamente e ri. Fiquei babando em seu rebolado alguns minutos, até ela me chamar com o dedo e fui até ela.

Assim que cheguei a sua frente ela grudou em mim e começou a rebolar, girou seu corpo ficando de costas pra mim e sua bunda colada contra meu pau. Gemi rebolando junto com ela, minhas mãos em sua cintura a puxando cada vez mais de encontro a mim.

Ela suspirou baixo e empinou a bundinha para trás e grunhi, beijei seu pescoço, um sorriso malicioso se espalhando em meu rosto, levantei os olhos e meu sorriso morreu.

PQP! O que ela faz aqui?

Sem pensar muito empurrei a ruiva para longe de mim.

– Hey! – ela resmungou.

– Me desculpe tenho que ir. – falei apressadamente tentando ir pra longe da ruiva, mas fui em direção a ela que nesse exato momento ela me viu, e sorriu.

Merda!

Sorri colocando as mãos na frente da calça, e tentei puxar a camisa mais para baixo.

Merda! Merda!

– Edward. – ela gritou vindo em minha direção e engoli em seco. Sem alternativas fui em sua direção.

– Oi Bella. – ela sorriu animada e tropeçou em minha direção, apressadamente a segurei seu corpo contra o meu.

Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou ao tê-la tão... colada em mim, minhas mãos seguravam firmemente sua cintura fina, e podia sentir sua pele quente contra a minha. Abaixei meus olhos e dei de cara com o decote de Bella.

Deus, minha boca salivou de vontade de beijar sua pele branca e cremosa, Bella levantou o rosto, seus grandes olhos chocolates me olhando com intensidade, as bochechas rosadas e seu lábio carnudo preso entre os dentes.

– Oi. – ela sussurrou e sorri.

– Olá. Você realmente gosta de grandes entradas em.– pisquei para ela que corou mais ainda e riu.

– Bem são minha marca registrada. – ela riu e meu corpo inteiro ansiou por ficar mais colado ao dela, mas suas pequenas mãos foram para meus ombros e me afastaram, pisquei e apressadamente a livrei do meu aperto.

– Desculpe.

– Tudo bem. Então, o que faz por aqui?

– Dançando. E você? – ela riu baixinho e fiquei bobo vendo seu sorriso.

– Rose me forçou. Disse que eu tinha que sair do escritório e transar. – meus olhos se arregalaram e ela riu. – Sim, ela realmente falou desse jeito.

– Oh, ela parece ser uma boa amiga. Ela... ela veio também? – comecei a olhar em volta com medo da loira estragar meu disfarce.

– Sim. Ela deve estar por ai. Me perdi dela, eu vi você e... – ela corou e olhou para suas mãos.

– E o que?

– Bem vim falar com você... Eu só bem... – ela gesticulava nervosamente o que só me fez sorrir e segurar suas mãos.

– Tudo bem. Fiquei feliz que veio, até aqui. – ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio.

Deus eu queria morder para ela.

– Então está sozinho?

– Não eu vim com... um amigo. – ficamos parados e um casal dançando animadamente trombou em Bella e ela caiu contra mim novamente, rimos e abracei seu corpo.

– Bem já que estamos aqui. – ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Nós nos movemos timidamente por algum tempo, sem realmente nos tocarmos. Bella mordia os lábios e evitava me olhar, o que era bom. Por que com certeza eu devia estar babando por ela.

Agora que podia reparar em sua roupa curta e apertada, minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura, mas coçavam para descer até sua bunda e apertar...

– Então gostando do novo emprego? – pisquei afastando meus pensamentos pervertidos e sorri.

– Sim, sim. É muito bom, todos parecem ser legais. – abaixei a voz em to conspiratório. – Embora acho que James tem uma queda por mim. – Bella riu, seus dedos em minha nuca brincando com meu cabelo.

– Não ligue para James. Ele não pode ver um cara bonito que se anima todo.

– Bem me sinto melhor agora. – fiz cara de ofendido e ela riu.

– Não... quer dizer... eu... – sorri e pisquei para ela, ela corou rindo e bateu em meu ombro, sorri mais.

– Então, você me acha bonito em. – Bella ficou mais vermelha ainda.

– Lógico... quer dizer... Deus...

– Se acalme Bella, estou só brincando.

– Você tirou o dia para me deixar envergonhada. – resmungou com um biquinho e desviei os olhos.

Deus eu nunca quis tanto beijar uma mulher como eu queria beijá-la.

– Desculpe. – sussurrei, e voltei a olhar para ela, os olhos dela me encaravam com intensidade novamente e queria tanto tocar sua bochecha rosada e beijar sua boca... a musica mudou para uma agitada e Bella se afastou de mim.

– Então, vamos procurar Rose e seu amigo? – ela olhava para qualquer lugar, me evitando e assenti.

– Vamos até o bar.

– Claro. – coloquei a mão em sua cintura e vi ela estremecer. Sorri feliz por saber que a afetava e fomos até o bar.

Emmett estava lá sentado bebendo e sorrindo para uma loira, ele acenou para mim.

– Ali está meu amigo. – falei no ouvido de Bella e ela assentiu e fomos em direção a eles. A loira estava de costas para nos, mas assim que ela virou meu coração falhou uma batida.

– Olha Rose está ali. – Rosalie acenou para Bella e fomos até eles.

Merda o que eu faria agora?

– Bella, venha quero que conheça alguém. – Rosalie falou sorrindo e sorrimos também. – Edward bom ver você. – vi os olhos de Emmett estreitarem em confusão e o olhei em pânico.

– Você conhece o Ed?

– Você o conhece? – Rosalie nos olhou desconfiada, e rapidamente fui para o lado de Emmett e coloquei o braço em seu ombro.

– Sim Rose, esse é o Emmett.

– OMG!

– O que? – Bella perguntou confusa e sorri forçadamente.

– Sim, Emmett meu namorado. –um jato de cerveja voou na cara de Rose e olhei para Emmett que estava se engasgando.

Tinha como piorar?


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Quatro

– Sim Rose, esse é o Emmett.

– OMG!

– O que? – Bella perguntou confusa e sorri forçadamente.

– Sim, Emmett meu namorado. – um jato de cerveja voou na cara de Rose e olhei para Emmett que estava se engasgando.

Tinha como piorar?

Apressadamente levantei os braços de Emmett e dando tapas em suas costas, enquanto Bella me olhava com a boca aberta e Rosalie tirava vários lenços da bolsa e limpava o rosto.

– Namorado? – Emmett guinchou assim que voltou a respirar normalmente, e tentei sorrir voltando a passar o braço em volta dos ombros, e dando um forte aperto, implorando para ele não me desmentir.

– Sim. Nos oficializamos a pouco tempo. Emmett ainda fica um pouco constrangido. – sussurrei e senti Emmett pegar minha mão e sorri, mas fiz uma careta ao senti-lo espremendo meus dedos.

– Pois, é. É tão recente que parece que eu descobri que sou gay, hoje. – falou acidamente e ri nervosamente.

– Não, não, vocês estão mentindo. – Rosalie nos olhou acusadoramente e a olhei indignado.

– Por Deus, Rose. Como pode pensar isso de mim? – fingi magoa, e ela suspirou, mas olhou com raiva para Emmett.

– Ele estava dando em cima de mim.

– Emmett!

– O que?

– Você estava me traindo? – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e tentei dar um passo para trás, mas ele ainda segurava minha mão.

– Que isso amor. Ela entendeu errado. – falou com os dentes apertados e me olhando com ódio.

Podia ver em seus olhos. Eu era um homem morto.

– Não, não. Você estava praticamente olhando para meu decote. – Rosalie falou e olhei para Emmett, em um pedido de ajuda, ele apertou mais forte minha mão, e estava me segurando pra não chorar de dor.

– É que eu adorei a sua blusa. Eu queria uma igual, mas não fazem para meu tamanho. – falou com cara de desanimo, e tossi para não rir, mas o riso sumiu ao sentir meus dedos sendo esmagados.

– Oh... eu...

– Rose... – Bella falou e percebi que ela havia ficado meio calada, ela evitou meu olhar e agarrou a mão de Rosalie. – Está na nossa hora.

– Mais já? – ela sorriu para mim, mas podia ver que não alcançava seus olhos.

– Sim. Eu lembrei que tenho um monte de coisas, e...

– É temos mesmo. – Rose apertou a mão de Bella e as duas sumiram entre as pessoas, suspirei e olhei para Emmett que me encarava com ódio.

– Hey amigão.

– Amigão? Achei que fosse seu namorado?

– Oh isso... você pode me soltar agora Emmett.

– Acho que não.

– Serio, elas já foram...

– Sim mas se eu soltar você vai fugir. – nós nos encaramos por alguns minutos e ele finalmente parou de esmagar meus dedos.

– Caralho Emmett, é minha mão de desenhar. – massageei meus dedos o olhando feio, e dei um passo para trás ao ver seu olhar ameaçador.

– Eu devia arrancar ela.

– Eu não tive culpa. Rosalie deu em cima de mim de novo hoje, ai eu comentei que ia te ver em casa e ela presumiu que fossemos namorados. – expliquei apressadamente e ele estreitou os olhos pra mim.

– E você tinha que confirmar.

– Bem, com um namorado ela ia me deixar em paz.

– É, mas agora ela vai me deixar em paz também.

– Oh.

– Porra. Podia estar pegando uma gostosa agora, e em vez disso estou namorando você. – o barman olhou para nós com olhos arregalados e bufei enterrando as mãos no rosto.

– Isso está ficando cada vez pior.

– E só vai piorar. Você devia contar a verdade a tal de Bella.

– Eu quero. Mas eu tenho medo.

– De perder o emprego?

– Também. Merda!

– Oi meus lindos. – levantei o rosto e vi Tânia sorridente e grunhi me levantando.

– A noite acabou pra mim.

– Eddie?

– A gente se fala depois Tânia. – beijei sua bochecha e sai pra rua.

Não estava no clima, e Tânia só iria tentar me fazer falar com a Bella. Mas eu não podia, e se ela me demitisse? Pior e se ela me odiasse.

Merda!

Essa situação tem como piorar?

[...]

– Bom dia Edward. – James acena animadamente para mim quando sai do elevador na manhã seguinte, sorri para ele acenando e indo para minha sala.

– Bom dia James.

Entrei e me joguei em minha cadeira, e tentei me concentrar na única coisa que era boa em minha vida no momento. A única coisa que não era mentira, meus desenhos.

– Toc, toc, toc. – levantei o rosto e sorri ao ver Bella batendo na minha porta.

– Bella.

– Incomodo?

– Não, não, eu só estava... – cocei o pescoço e ela riu.

– Afundando no trabalho.

– Algo assim.

– Bem disso eu entendo. – ela entrou na sala e olhou alguns esboços. – Estão lindos Edward.

– Obrigada. Então, você queria algo?

– Você.

– O que? – Bella corou forte e riu.

– Quer dizer, vim chamar você pra almoçar. Estou de devendo um almoço de boas vindas. – olhei para o relógio e já passava da uma.

Nem havia percebido o tempo passar, sorri para ela.

– Oh, sim. Eu adoraria.

– Ótimo. Vou pegar minha bolsa, nos encontramos na recepção.

– Claro. – assim que ela saiu da sala respirei fundo e me levantei.

Não adiantava nada eu ficar remoendo isso. Eu inventei a mentira, agora teria que conviver com ela.

Mesmo Emmett me lançando olhares mortais, e as paqueras de James, e as desconfianças de Rosalie e Bella... Bem Bella...

Merda! Deus, o trabalho que meu pai ofereceu está começando a parecer tentador.

Fui para a recepção e James acenou animadamente para mim, forcei um sorriso e recostei no balcão aonde ele atendia algumas ligações. Vi ele desligar o telefone e se inclinar em minha direção, batendo os cílios e sorrindo.

– Olá lindo.

– Er... oi.

– Desabafa.

– O que? – ele suspirou e tocou com o dedo no meu peito.

– Posso ver na sua carinha linda que você está com problemas. O que houve, seu bofe te deu o fora?

– Eu... eu...

– Pode falar querido. Nós temos que nos unir.

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – ele suspirou.

– Eu entendo. Mas quando quiser falar eu estou aqui.

– Obrigada James.

– Que isso, nós meninas temos que nos unir. – sorri amarelo esfregando a nuca.

– Sim, claro.

– Vamos Edward.

– Por Deus sim. – falei apressadamente e ela riu, James acenou animadamente para nós enquanto entravamos no elevador e assim que as portas se fecharam suspirei aliviado.

– James está te incomodando? – olhei Bella que ria divertida.

– Não, quer dizer... Ele é ótimo, eu só fico...

– Não ligue para James. Ele só está encantado.

– Encantado? Com o que? – ela riu e sorri sem nem saber por que.

– Não seja bobo Edward, olhe pra você, você encanta todas as moças e rapazes.

– Oh... – passei a mão pelo cabelo mordendo o lábio e Bella me olhava meio abobalhada. – Eu te encanto?

– O que? – ela piscou algumas vezes e me aproximei dela, nossos corpos quase colados.

– Eu te encanto Bella?

– Bem... eu... sim... quer dizer, um pouquinho... Deus... – sorri torto e ela piscou varias vezes e se aproximou mais de mim, levantei a mão afastando uma mecha que estava em seu rosto a colocando atrás da orelha e ela suspirou, comecei a abaixar meu rosto e ela a se aproximar de mim.

– Vão descer? – ouvimos alguém murmurar e ambos nos afastamos rapidamente.

– Sim, sim... – resmungamos e saímos, caminhamos em silencio e fomos para a rua, Bella pigarreou e a olhei.

– Então eu conheço um restaurante ótimo a umas duas quadras daqui. Podíamos andar até lá?

– Claro. – ela sorriu e começou a andar para a direita, ficamos alguns minutos em silencio. O nosso momento no elevador me deixou meio atordoado.

Olhei de canto de olho para Bella e ela mastigava seu lábio andando muito ereta. Será que ela desconfiava de mim?

Tentando afastar meus desejos me aproximei mais dela e respirei fundo antes de falar.

– Então Bella, como é ser dona de uma empresa? – ela piscou algumas vezes e sorriu.

– Bem, eu ainda ao sou dona. Só cuido da ala de lingeries.

– Mas a empresa é da sua família, certo?

– Sim. Da minha mãe na verdade. Eles até queriam me colocar como presidente, mas eu não me senti preparada ainda. Preferi gerenciar uma parte, quando eu sentir que posso assumir tudo, eu falarei com meus pais. Mas cá entre nós, ainda vai demorar um pouco.

– Por quê?

– Você viu minha sala Edward? – sorri e dei de ombros.

– Todos precisam de um caos criativo. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Fala o homem com a sala mais arrumada que eu já vi.

– Me dê uma semana, depois vamos ver quem é mais bagunceiro. – Bella riu e sorri encantado com sua risada, suas bochechas rosadas e os lindos olhos brilhando.

– Veremos no final da semana. – provocou e ri.

Chegamos ao pequeno restaurante italiano e fomos nos sentar no fundo. Era um lugar aconchegante e com tom intimo, perfeito para casais.

Na verdade as pequenas mesas de dois lugares estavam cheia de casais, olhei para Bella que olhava os casais e em seguida olhou pra mim e corou violentamente.

– Deus, eu nunca percebi como esse lugar era romântico. – eu ri e coloquei o braço em volta do seu ombro.

– Não ligue baby. – piquei e Bella engasgou corando mais ainda.

– Bella? – ouvimos alguém chamá-la e um cara alto e moreno nos olhava com o semblante serio e senti Bella ficando rígida em meus braços, olhei para ela e voltei a olhar para o cara.

– Quem é Jake? – uma mulher que estava na mesa com o cara nos olhava desconfiada e Bella ficou mais tensa ainda.

– Minha ex. Bella lembra-se de Lauren?

– Sim. – Bella sussurrou e instintivamente a apertei mais contra mim.

– Como está Bells.

– Bem, e... e você? – ela murmurou e ele sorriu.

– Otimo, Lauren e eu estamos noivos.

– Oh... isso é... – Bella apertou os lábios em uma linha, e ficamos todos em um silencio meio tenso.

– E quem é esse Bells? – o tal Jake me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e olhei para Bella também, ela me olhou com seus lindos olhos chocolate, era como se me pedisse ajuda e sorri para ela, ela sorriu fracamente e voltou a olhar pra o Jake.

– Meu namorado? – o homem se moveu desconfortável.

– Namorado? – sorri enormemente e me voltei para o cara.

– Sim, sou Edward. – estiquei a mão e ele a apertou com força e um sorriso forçado.

Ao contrario de mim que tinha um sorriso gigante na cara.

Se eu sorrir mais é possível minha cara rasgar, mas não podia evitar.

Bella era minha namorada.

Ok namorada de mentira.

Merda mais uma mentira.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Cinco

– Meu namorado? – o homem se moveu desconfortável.

– Namorado? – sorri enormemente e me voltei para o cara.

– Sim, sou Edward. – estiquei a mão e ele a apertou com força e um sorriso forçado.

Ao contrario de mim que tinha um sorriso gigante na cara.

Se eu sorrir mais é possível minha cara rasgar, mas não podia evitar.

Bella era minha namorada.

Ok namorada de mentira.

Merda mais uma mentira.

– Ele é seu namorado? – a tal Lauren nos olhava duvidosamente e senti vontade de xingá-la, mas ao invés, segurei o queixo de Bella a fazendo me encarar e beijei seus lábios, um simples roçar que fez meu corpo inteiro formigar. Bella piscava e me olhava meio boquiaberta e ri.

– Algo errado docinho? – ela riu.

– Não, er... – ela se virou para o cara e sorriu. – Estamos indo já. – agarrou minha mão e me arrastou para a mesa aonde o garçom nos esperava.

Nós sentamos e da nossa mesa podíamos ver o casal, eles podiam nos ver também, pois o tal Jake não tirava os olhos de nós. Sorrindo aproximei mais minha cadeira da de Bella, e abracei seus ombros, dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e peguei o cardápio dando uma olhada.

– Hmmm, o que vai querer? – olhei para Bella e ela me olhava com a boca aberta. – O que?

– O que deu em você?

– Bem pensei que era seu namorado. Já vai me chutar? Eu já tinha ouvido falar de seqüestro relâmpago, mas namoro relâmpago é novidade.

– Edward! – eu ri e beijei seu nariz.

– Não seja chata Bella, é divertido ver o cara espumando e querendo estar no meu lugar.

– Ele está?

– Definitivamente. – ela olhou rapidamente para a mesa de Jake e voltou a olhar pra mim sorrindo.

– Obrigada.

– Sempre que precisar. Agora quem é o cara? Ex-namorado?

– Noivo. – sussurrou evitando meus olhos e belisquei seu queixo erguendo seu rosto, seus lindos olhos estavam tristes e ela suspirou.

– O que o idiota fez?

– Me traiu. É a velha historia Edward. Nunca tive um namorado, ai vem um cara e se finge de príncipe encantado, sabe eu sou a garota para casar, mas não a pra transar.

– Como assim?

– Bem, depois que terminamos eu descobri que ele sempre me traia. Eu era a namorada perfeita, só servindo para ser a esposa, e com certeza ele esperava que eu passasse a **Bellíssima** para ele comandar. Mas pelas minhas costas ele saia com varias mulheres. Lauren é uma delas.

– Oh Bella, não ligue para ele. Você é linda.

– Obrigada Edward, você é muito gentil. Um mentiroso muito gentil. – fiz uma careta.

Eu realmente era um grande mentiroso.

– Não estou mentindo, se tem uma coisa que eu não posso mentir e o quanto você é bonita. – ela corou e sorri tocando sua bochecha rosada. – E quando você cora então, espetacular.

– Pare. – ela deu uma risadinha e beijei sua bochecha, meus lábios ficaram alguns segundos sentindo o calor da sua pele, eu não queria me afastar, movi os lábios para cima até seu pescoço, mordisquei a pele, ela se arrepiou e arfou.

– Edward... Oh... – ela suspirou quando chupei atrás da sua garganta e lambi sua pele.

– Hmmm... – cantarolei saboreando sua pele e ela suspirou.

– O ... o que está fazendo... Oh... – me afastei dela e sorri.

– Provocando o troglodita. – ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

– Pode continuar então. – ri e mordisquei seu lábio inferior, ela gemeu fazendo carinho na minha nuca, seus dedinhos brincando com meu cabelo.

E por Deus eu estava ficando excitado.

– Com licença. – alguém chamou e a contra gosto me afastei de Bella, ela parecia tão irritada pela intromissão que ri.

– Sim.

– Já decidiram? – uma jovem loira com seios enormes me olhava com obvio interesse. Ouvi Bella bufar e ri a abraçando e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Então o que você sugere amor? – ela piscou algumas vezes, a loira bufou ao me ver beijando atrás da orelha de Bella e ri contra sua pele.

– O... O... Oh Deus...

– Não entendi linda.

– Edward!

– Ok. – me afastei de seu pescoço e a olhei. – Então o que tem de bom, você sugeriu vir aqui.

– Sim, certo. Eu gosto do Canelone.

– Ótimo. Traga dois, que tal três queijos e outro de abobrinha e ricota.

– Sim. E pra beber? – pedi um vinho e esperamos a moça se afastar, Bella me olhou através dos seus cílios e quis beijar sua pele de novo, mas com certeza ela estranharia.

– Então como foi o termino com o babaca. – ela riu.

– Foi meio tenso. Sabe como é. Ter que ligar pros amigos e avisar que foi traída não é nada fácil. – segurei sua mão e beijei seus dedos.

– Sinto que tenha passado por isso. – ela sorriu fracamente.

– Faz tempo Edward.

– Não importa, ainda machuca você.

– Na verdade nem tanto.

– Você... Hmmm, gosta de outra pessoa? – ela corou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Mais ou menos.

– Oh. – soltei sua mão e evitei seus olhos.

– Ele é um cara de sorte.

– Bem, se ele tem sorte eu não sei, mas ele nunca vai saber o que eu sinto. – levantei meus olhos, Bella mordia os lábios e olhava para a toalha de mesa.

– Por quê?

– Ele, bem ele é comprometido.

– Oh, que merda em. – ela riu.

– A vida é uma merda.

– Não pense assim. Você ainda pode ter uma chance.

– Duvido, é quase impossível. – estranhei seu comentário e voltei a segurar sua mão, e queria mudar de assunto, doeu saber que ela gostava de alguém.

Sim eu queria ter uma chance com ela, como se fosse possível.

– Então o débil mental ainda está olhando? – ela riu e sorri com o lindo som da sua risada. Vi ela morder o lábio e olhar rapidamente para a mesa dele e sorriu olhando pra mim.

– Está. Lauren parece irritada.

– Bom. Posso continuar com o showzinho?

– Edward, você não se incomoda?

– Que nada. Desde quando ter uma mulher bonita ao lado é motivo de preocupação?

– Bem, hmmm Emmett não vai se incomodar.

– Por que Emmett se incomodaria?

– Há você sabe, eu não gostaria que meu namorado saísse beijando outras por ai. – sorri e afaguei sua bochecha rosada.

– Não pense em Emmett. Agora eu sou seu namorado. – ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço novamente.

– Isso é fácil de imaginar. – suspirou e voltei a mordiscar seus lábios, Bella gemeu contra minha boca e lambi seu lábio inferior.

– Com licença. – a mulher interrompeu de novo e Bella e eu bufamos.

Depois dessa desistimos e comemos conversando mais sobre a empresa e nos conhecendo melhor.

Tínhamos gostos pra filmes e músicas parecidos, além de livros e comidas favoritas.

Quando saímos do restaurante uma hora mais tarde, éramos praticamente melhores amigos. Meu braço estava em volta da cintura de Bella e ela ria de mais alguns apelidos que eu dava para o ex dela.

Chegamos à empresa e assim que entramos no elevador o clima mudou. Exatamente como antes eu quis prensá-la contra a parede e fodê-la sem sentido. Mas isso definitivamente provaria que eu era homem, e perderia meu emprego e talvez até Bella.

Mas como se uma força me puxasse para perto dela, acabei ficando o mais perto dela que possível, nossos olhos nunca se afastando. Bella suspirou e encostou na parede me encarando profundamente, seus olhos escuros tinham tanta intensidade que ofeguei e ergui a mão tocando sua bochecha.

– Eu... – abri a boca sem saber o que dizer, eu só queria beijá-la, abraçá-la. Eu nunca havia sentindo tanta atração por uma mulher como eu sentia por Bella, ela suspirou e desviou os olhos dos meus.

– Jake não está mais por perto. – ela falou baixinho e franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Eu sei.

– Edward...

– Eu só...

– E Emmett.

– Esqueça Emmett, esquece tudo.

– Mas... – me aproximei mais dela, meu corpo prensado contra o dela e ambos gememos, abaixei o rosto roçando meus lábios nos seus e Bella suspirou.

– Bella. – gemi seu nome e chupei seu lábio inferior, ela gemeu, suas mãos espalmaram em meu peito e me colei mais nela, como se houvesse algum espaço entre nós.

Mas o ping do elevador soou e ela me empurrou para longe, gemi internamente odiando esse elevador. Olhamos para a porta e era um andar antes do nosso, e não havia ninguém para entrar.

Olhei para Bella e nenhum de nós nos movemos, toquei sua bochecha corada e tentei me aproximar, mas ela tocou meu peito me parando.

– Não Edward. Eu sei o que está fazendo.

– Sabe?

– Sim, você está confuso sobre sua opção sexual. Mas não me use para isso.

– Oh... Não Bella, eu...

– Você o que? – ela me encarou e a verdade quase pulou para fora, mas a engoli antes que essa situação piorasse.

Isso se tivesse como.

– Nada. Você tem razão. – as portas já estavam se fechando e as parei. – Eu vou de escada.

Sai apressadamente sem esperar sua resposta, e corri para cima. Subir foi bom, aliviou minha excitação e ajudou a clarear a mente.

Eu quase coloquei tudo a perder agarrando Bella daquele jeito. Mas ela era tão doce e linda, e Deus eu queria beijá-la toda. Abraçá-la e adorar seu corpo...

Merda!

O que eu ia fazer, essa situação estava fugindo do controle.

Cheguei ao nosso andar e olhei em direção a sala de Bella, a porta estava fechada e ela devia estar lá e com certeza pensando o pior de mim. Suspirando dei um aceno para James e fui para minha sala.

Fiquei a trade toda desenhando e perto da hora de ir fui até a sala de Rose, ela tinha que ver os desenhos. Muito a contra gosto fui até lá, sempre recebendo um tchauzinho de James.

Bati na porta de Rose, pelo horário sua secretaria devia ter ido embora. A de Bella também não estava por ali. Ouvi um "entre", e entrei deixando a porta aberta, quem sabe assim ela não me atacasse.

– Hey Rose.

– Edward, terminou os desenhos.

– Sim. – mostrei alguns para ela e fiquei em silêncio enquanto ela olhava e murmurava o que gostava e que tecidos combinavam com as peças.

Ficamos nisso por quase uma hora, ela de repente olhou para o relógio e resmungou.

– Está tarde, não é.

– É. Você tem algum compromisso, estou te atrasando?

– Não, eu só... Bem, seu companheiro não se incomoda que você chegue tarde?

– Quem?

– Emmett.

– Ah sim, Emmett. Não ele deve estar farreando por ai. – falei sem pensar e vi seus olhos se arregalarem.

– Vocês, hmmm, tem um relacionamento aberto?

– É algo como isso. – murmurei baixinho e vi ela sorrir.

– Ele, hmmm, é totalmente gay?

– O que?

– Sabe, ele só gosta de homens? – cocei a nuca pensando bem nas minhas palavras.

Se eu confirmasse, talvez em vez de esmagar meus dedos, Emmett os arrancasse dessa vez, então suspirando contei uma meia verdade.

– Na verdade ele curte mulheres também. – seu rosto se iluminou como se fosse manhã de natal e segurei o riso, ela pigarreou tentando esconder a animação.

– Entendo. Então eu...

– Já podemos ir?

– Sim, sim. Já deu minha hora.

– Ótimo. – peguei meus desenhos dando um aceno a Rose e sai da sala. Eu sairia como o namorado corno, mas pelo menos meus dedos estariam intactos.

– Edward. – James gritou alegremente ao me ver e sorri indo até ele. Ele já estava fora da sua mesa e usava calças jeans muito apertadas e uma camisa rosa Pink.

– Hey James.

– Já está de saída?

– Ainda não tenho umas coisas pra fazer.

– Que pena. Estava pensando, você não quer sair comigo um dia desses? – ele me olhou esperançoso e pigarreei afastando um passo.

– Nossa, bem fico lisonjeado com o convite, mas não posso.

– Você já tem um bofe.

– Sim, isso. Moramos juntos.

– Oh, isso é ótimo. É tão raro encontrar o verdadeiro amor, fico feliz por você.

– Obrigada James. Mas podemos ser amigos?

– Oh isso seria fabuloso. Me de um abraço amigo. – um pouco a contra gosto o abracei, passei os braços a sua volta e dei um tapinha amigável em suas costas, ficamos a sim por um minuto, dois minutos.

Ele me apertava com força e suspirava, afastei meu quadril do dele, e passou acho que quatro minutos e já estava me sentindo desconfortável, e soltei dele, meus braços ficaram pendurados ao lado do meu corpo e olhei pro teto.

Mas esse abraço não acaba nunca?

– Hmmm... James?

– Sim... – ele suspirou e uma mão começou a descer por minhas costas e quase chegando a minha bunda e o empurrei.

– Hey! – ele soltou uma risadinha.

– Desculpe Edward.

– Tudo bem, só não faça de novo. – ele fez um biquinho e saiu em direção aos elevadores com um sorriso muito satisfeito.

Tremi me sentindo abusado. Devia denunciá-lo por assedio sexual. Tarado.

– Edward! – ouvi uma voz conhecida e suspirei me virando e vi Alice Brandon

me encarando.

– Oi Alice. – sorri encarando minha priminha anã. Ela riu divertida.

– OMG Edward Anthony Cullen.

– Você conhece Edward, Alice? – ela olhou para Bella que vinha atrás dela e a olhou, seus olhos se arregalaram e se voltou para mim.

– Você trabalha aqui Edward?

– Sim. O que você faz aqui Alice?

– Eu e Bella estudamos juntas.

– Oh verdade.

– Sim. – ela olhou para Bella e vi Bella acenando a cabeça com um suspirou, os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e ela me olhou em choque.

– OMG!

– Alice, por favor. – Bella suplicou e ela assentiu.

– Ok.

– Eu tenho que ir meninas. – dei um beijo em Alice.

– Mande Jasper me ligar, ele deve um jogo para mim e Emmett.

– Ok.

Voltei para minha sala e guardei as minhas coisas. Fui para casa estava cansado e desanimado com toda essa bola de neve de mentiras que virou a minha vida.

Sério tinha como piorar a minha situação.

Todos no meu trabalho achavam que eu sou gay.

Estou "namorando", meu melhor amigo. Que quer me matar.

Meu colega de trabalho gay, está a fim de mim.

Rosalie se não está me atacando, pretende atacar meu suposto namorado.

E pra fechar com chave de ouro, estou me apaixonando pela minha chefa.

Deus! Algum dia eu vou sair dessa confusão?

Fui para o elevador pensando na minha vida, e cheguei ao estacionamento pegando o carro e indo direto pra casa. No momento eu só precisava de uma boa cama.

Cheguei rápido em casa, não havia muito transito e Emmett não estava, devia estar se esfregando em alguma mulher por ai. Fui direto para o banho e deixei a água quente cair sobre o corpo e tentei esquecer os problemas.

Vestindo só uma cueca fui para a cama me jogando nela e adormecendo rapidamente.

Um som irritante me acordou e olhei para o relógio, faltava pouco para levantar, mas o barulho não era do despertador. Procurei pelo quarto e achei meu celular tocando e o atendi ainda sonolento.

– Alô?

– Edward Anthony Cullen, por que você não me contou?

– Mãe? Do que você está falando? Contou o que?

– Ora que é gay?

PQP! Era obvio que tinha como a situação piorar.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Seis

– Alô?

– Edward Anthony Cullen, por que você não me contou?

– Mãe? Do que você está falando? Contou o que?

– Ora que é gay?

PQP! Era obvio que tinha como a situação piorar.

– O que? De onde tirou isso?

– Não precisa mais esconder querido. Sair do armário, eu irei te apoiar.

– Mãe eu não sou gay. Aonde ouviu esse absurdo? E que historia é essa de sai do armário?

– Sua tia me ligou aqui, me perguntando por que eu escondi dela que você era gay. E não é assim que os gays falam?

– Mas como é que eu vou saber o que os gays... – parei de falar ao notar o que ela disse, minha tia sabia... – Alice! – praguejei e ela suspirou.

– Querido sabe como é chato saber pela sua irmã fofoqueira, que seu filho é gay. Eu não devia ser a ultima, a saber.

Sério que ela estava chateada por que foi a ultima, a saber?

– Mãe pela ultima vez eu não sou gay. Não sei de onde tia Carmen tirou isso.

– Ela disse que Alice contou.

– E como Alice soube. – grunhi já querendo esganar a minha prima fofoqueira.

– Por você.

– Eu não disse nada a Alice. Nunca saiu da minha boca, eu sou gay.

– Acabou de dizer.

– O que?

– Que você é gay.

– Não, não disse, e eu não sou.

– É sim.

– Mãe eu saberia se fosse gay. – estava me desesperando, ela não me ouvia dizer, caralho.

– Já entendi tudo.

– Graças a Deus.

– Você está com vergonha de mim. Não fique querido, eu entendo perfeitamente.

– Entende?

– Sim. Eu sempre suspeitei esse seu trabalho estranho...

– Mãe, eu gosto de desenhar roupas, por que isso me faz gay? – a exasperação já me dominava e eu queria esganar alguém.

– Não é um trabalho muito masculino, meu bem. – bufei com seu tom complacente.

Por que ninguém me levava a sério? Ou melhor, meu trabalho a sério?

– Chega. Se a senhora vai insultar meu trabalho eu vou desligar. – grunhi e a ouvi bufar,

– Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Então...

– O que?

– Quando vou conhecer seu namorado?

– Tchau mãe. – desliguei e larguei o celular sobre a cama.

Esfreguei o rosto grunhindo e querendo me matar. Tem como piorar?

Tem, minha mãe acha que sou gay. Deus eu vou matar Alice. Jasper que me desculpe, mas ele vai ficar viúvo.

Sai do quarto tentando controlar minha raiva, fui direto para a cozinha precisava tomar algo, abri a geladeira pegando a garrafa de leite e tomei um gole.

Fechei a geladeira ainda bebendo, mas parei ao ver que alguém me olhava, alguém não Rosalie.

– Merda! – cuspi um pouco de leite e sequei meu queixo.

– Oi Edward. – a olhei de cima a baixo e ela usava uma camisa enorme, ela me encarava intensamente e percebi que estava de cueca.

Merda!

Abri a porta da geladeira me escondendo dela e olhei para os lados, o que ela fazia aqui? Olhei novamente para sua camisa e rosnei, hoje eu matava um.

– Emmett! – grunhi e em seguida gritei seu nome, ele veio correndo pelado e tampei o rosto.

– Emmett!

– O que? Quem tá pegando fogo?

– Merda Emmett, se vista.

– Oh, Merda. – ele grunhiu e olhei para ele, ele puxou Rose para sua frente se tampando. Estreitei os olhos e apontei para Rose, ele suspirou.

– Eu não tive culpa.

– Sério?

– Ela apareceu aqui, praticamente...

– Emmett! – Rosalie guinchou e ele riu.

– Desculpe Rosie.

– Emmett, nós precisamos conversar.

– Você vão terminar? – Rosalie parecia esperançosa e quis me matar. Essa situação estava além do normal.

– Rose amor, eu não sou...

– Vamos sim Rosalie. Agora venha aqui Emmett. – ele grunhiu e saiu de trás de Rose. – Pelo amor de Deus, Emmett. Vista alguma roupa.

– Mas você disse... – o interrompi abanando a mão.

– Me encontre no meu quarto daqui apouco então.

– Ok, ok. – sai apressadamente para meu quarto, tampando a bunda, não estava nu, mas a cueca era branca e não queria Rosalie me encarando, a mulher era meio tarada. Fui direto para o banheiro lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e me vesti.

Estava abotoando a camisa quando Emmett entrou no quarto. E graças a Deus vestido.

– Ela ainda está ai? – sussurrei e ele assentiu.

– Sim, ela disse que me esperaria se eu precisasse de um ombro amigo. – sussurrou de volta com um sorriso malicioso e quis esganá-lo.

– Caralho Emmett, como você pode.

– O que eu fiz.

– Transou com minha chefa, quando tinha um compromisso comigo. – sussurrei e grunhi ao perceber minhas palavras.

– O que! – ele gritou e fiz sinal de silêncio.

– Fale baixo. Quer que ela ouça, ela pode me demitir se descobrir a verdade.

– Edward, eu estou começando a desconfiar de você. Daqui a pouco você vai usar salto e desmunhecar. Seja homem.

– Emmett, eu tive minha mãe me ligando e perguntando se eu era gay, não afirmando que eu sou gay, por que a minha prima bocuda não sabe fechar sua boca gigante. E saio achando que posso tomar um café da manhã agradável, e descubro que você transou com minha chefa. – eu sussurrava o que era estranho quando eu queria estar gritando ou esganando ele.

– Edward, ela apareceu aqui ontem, com um casaco enorme e o abriu se revelando completamente nua, e dizendo que sabia que eu era bissexual e pulou em mim. O que você queria que eu fizesse?

– Você não poderia ao menos fingir que não queria me magoar, ou trair. Merda! – sentei na beirada da cama enterrando meu rosto entre as mãos.

O que eu estava dizendo?

Emmett não era meu namorado.

Mas essa mentira estava saindo do controle.

Senti a cama afundar e Emmett apertou meu ombro, virei para ele destampando o rosto.

– Me desculpe.

– Sem problema. Sei o que você está passando.

– Sabe?

– Ok eu imagino o que está passando. Mas se quer um conselho Edward, conte a verdade. Essa situação só vai piorar.

– Eu sei. Eu só tenho medo. E se eu perder Bella.

– Emprego.

– O que?

– Você não queria dizer, e se eu perder o emprego. – eu ri.

– Merda! Eu nem sei mais o que eu quero.

– Edward, você é meu amigo, quase um irmão, e eu quero muito te apoiar, mas tem uma gostosa pronta pra me consolar lá no meu quarto... – acabei rindo.

Emmett é sempre Emmett.

– Dá o fora daqui.

– Te amo cara. – eu ri mais.

– Não seja gay Emmett. – ele riu e colocou a mão no peito.

– Se eu gostasse de homem, você seria minha primeira escolha. Mas para seu azar e alegria geral da mulherada eu gosto de mulher.

Ri de novo o vendo correr do meu quarto e me joguei na cama.

Se o dia já começou tenho até medo de sair da cama.

Eu estava tão fodido.

Desisti de ficar deitado e como ainda era um pouco cedo para o trabalho, troquei minhas roupas por uma bermuda e regata, calcei um tênis e fui correr um pouco.

Corri pelo bairro tentando esquecer meus problemas, ou talvez arranjar uma solução para eles. Eu precisava pensar em uma saída para essa confusão.

Ainda mais se Emmett se envolvesse com Rosalie, aquele linguarudo logo revelaria que eu menti, e ela e Bella me demitiriam. Pior talvez Bella nunca mais quisesse falar comigo.

Meu ar faltou ao pensar nisso, eu gostava tanto da presença dela, dos seus sorrisos, do seu jeitinho desastrado. Ela era linda e doce, e...

Merda Edward! E ela estava apaixonada por alguém.

Nem se não estivesse fingindo eu teria chances.

Voltei para casa e Emmett tomava café, Rosalie já devia ter saído. Alivio me dominou, e fui até ele, me sentei na pequena mesa que ficava na cozinha e me servi de suco.

– E ai. – o olhei com curiosidade e ele me olhou com cara de idiota.

– E ai o que?

– Emmett! – ele riu e deu de ombros.

– Bem, parece que um bissexual, pode transar com homens e mulheres. – ele estremeceu ao dizer homens e ri.

– É o que parece. Então vocês tem uma relação aberta, ou eu levei um chute.

– Edward você é lindo, mas não tem peitos, então você foi chutado.

– Oh tristeza, sou gay a menos de uma semana e já fui traído e chutado. – ele riu.

– E o que vai fazer agora?

– Sei lá. Estou tão confuso.

– Bem pense pelo lado bom.

– Tem um lado bom?

– Sempre tem um lado bom.

– E qual é?

– Eu tô pegando a gostosa da Rosalie. – rolei os olhos.

– Emmett eu quis dizer pra mim, não pra você.

– Ok... – ele pensou por algum tempo, e me olhou com simpatia. – Não, você tá fodido.

– Muito obrigada.

– É pra isso que servem os amigos, e ex-namorados de mentira. – sorri e me levantei.

– Deixa eu ir me vestir, já está na minha hora.

– Tenha um bom dia.

– EU duvido, o dia hoje vai ser inesquecível.

– Como sabe.

– Bem, ele já começou estranho, imagina o resto. – ele riu e fui para o quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido para tirar o suor, fui para o closet e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul clara, dobrei as mangas até o cotovelo, vesti meus tênis, deixei o cabelo na bagunça de sempre e sai.

Cheguei à empresa na hora e fui direto para minha sala, não estava no clima de falar com ninguém. Entrei no meu recanto feliz e me pus a desenhar.

Fiquei algumas horas desenhando, fiz vários esboços e pensei em levá-los para Bella, mas hoje não era o meu dia, e com certeza alguma coisa aconteceria quando nós visemos.

EM vez de ir lá, continuei desenhando, meu estomago roncou e olhei no relógio, já passava do meio dia. Larguei o lápis, pensando em ir almoçar fora, mas era melhor comprar um lanche e comer aqui mesmo.

Sim eu estava com medo de sair do prédio.

Você é patético Edward.

– Posso entrar? – Bella colocou a cabeça para dentro e sorri ao vê-la.

– Hey Bella. Claro. – ela sorriu timidamente, e torceu as mãos nervosamente. – Tudo bem?

– Sim, sim. – vi ela fechar a porta e travar, seus olhos evitando os meus.

– Bella... – mal falei ela me encarou e me calei, ela parecia ansiosa, perdida, e... não sabia descrever, ela deu alguns passos em minha direção e pegou minha mão.

– Eu soube o que houve.

– Oh... hmmm, e o que houve? – ela suspirou e me deu um aperto gentil.

– Sobre você e bem Emmett.

– Ah. – afastei minha mão da dela. – Não foi nada.

– Claro que foi. Não acredito que Rose teve coragem, e... – me virei e segurei sua mão novamente.

– Está tudo bem Bella. Emmett e eu não temos nada haver.

– Oh sério? – ri e entrelacei meus dedos com os dela.

– Sério. Eu nem gosto mais dele.

– Oh... e gosta, bem gosta de outra pessoa?

– Acho que sim. – ela fez uma careta.

– De James.

– O que? Deus não... – me calei e sorri pra ela. – Não, eu não gosto dele. – ela sorriu e se aproximou mais de mim.

– Saiba que se precisar eu estou aqui.

– Obrigada Bella, você é um anjo. – ela corou e afaguei sua bochecha rosada, ela riu baixinho.

– Que nada.

– É sim. Te conheço a alguns dias, mas você é... – ela me encarou com seus lindos olhos chocolates e me esqueci o que ia dizer.

– O que?

– Nada, deixa pra lá. – ela sorriu e abaixei o rosto e beijei sua bochecha.

Meu corpo tremeu ao sentir sua pele quente, ela suspirou e sua respiração bateu em mim, fechei os olhos saboreando o gosto e a quentura da sua pele contra meus lábios.

Quando abri os olhos afastando os lábios da sua bochecha, os dela estavam fechados e sorri e voltei a beijar sua bochecha, dando pequenos beijinhos em sua pele quente, ela suspirou e ri. Meus lábios se movendo por seu rosto.

Subi até suas pálpebras e beijei seus olhos, fui para sua testa, e desci para seu narizinho arrebitado. Me afastei novamente e ela abriu os olhos me encarando, havia tanta intensidade em seu olhar, que não soube o que fazer.

Deus! Eu queria beijá-la sem sentido.

Agarrar seu rosto e beijar cada canto da sua boca, depois seu corpo. Eu queria me afundar em seu corpo, e mostrar a ela que eu era homem e queria ela. Somente ela, sem mentiras, sem...

– Mais que merda! – Bella grunhiu e para minha surpresa agarrou meu rosto e esmagou os lábios nos meus.

Eu fiquei em choque sentindo sua boca quente e macia colada na minha, ela gemeu e suspirou mordiscando meus lábios, mas eu ainda não conseguia me mexer, eu estava muito surpreso. Bella se afastou de repente e sua cara estava muito vermelha.

– Oh Deus, eu sinto... – eu ri quando ela começou a gaguejar e agarrei seu rosto a beijando, ela gemeu e me beijou de volta.

Deus! Seus lábios macios eram doces, e se moldavam tão perfeitamente contra os meus, gemi contra sua boca e lambi seu lábio inferior, ela suspirou abrindo a boca e a invadi com minha língua. Bella gemeu colando seu corpo contra o meu, eu fiquei duro na hora.

Há quanto tempo eu não transava?

Eu pareço um maldito adolescente. Tendo uma ereção com um beijo. Mas porra era um senhor beijo.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, desci minhas mãos por seu corpo e agarrei sua bunda, ela gemeu e se esfregou contra mim, se possível minha ereção ficou maior, minhas mãos fora para o meio das suas pernas e toquei entre suas cochas, Bella gemeu e afastou os lábios dos meus.

Nos encaramos ofegantes, nossos olhos mantendo a mesma intensidade, eu queria dizer algo, mas e se eu dissesse e ela saísse. Deus eu morreria se ela saísse agora.

Bella tomou uma longa respiração e me agarrou pela nuca me beijando novamente eu gemi e enrosquei minha língua na dela, voltei a passar as mãos por seu corpo e enfiei a mão por baixo da sua blusa. Gemi ao sentir sua pele nua sob meus dedos, ela arfou e começou a levar suas mãos para meu peito.

Afastei a boca da dela, e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, lambendo sua pele, ela arfava e abria a minha camisa apressadamente, com presa demais, pois a puxou e vários botões voaram, nos rimos, e voltamos a nos beijar.

Suas mãos agora subiam e desciam por meu peito, as vezes arranhando de leve. Grunhi de prazer e puxei sua camisa para cima, ela usava um sutiã azul que ficava lindo contra sua pele pálida. Afastei minha boca da dela, para olhar seus seios e não me contendo mais, rasguei seu sutiã, ela arfou e foi até minha calça e a abriu.

Sua mão foi para dentro e agarrou meu pau, eu gemi ao sentir seus dedos em torno de mim, quentes e macios.

Merda eu gozaria em sua mão, se ela não parasse.

– Deus Bella... – afastei sua mão e ela me olhou confusa, eu fiquei de joelhos e desabotoei suas calças, ela me olhava com o peito arfando, seus seios nus, com os mamilos duros subindo e descendo.

Deus ela era uma visão.

Abaixei suas calças e calcinha e toquei sua boceta, ela estava molhada, lambi sua entrada e Bella gemeu agarrando meu cabelo. Eu ri e beijei seu sexo, rodando minha língua entre suas dobras e em seguida indo para seu clitóris inchado.

– Oh meu... – ela grunhiu e me levantei e voltei a beijá-la, o gosto do seu sexo mistura ao da sua boca era celestial.

Ela agarrou meus cabelos devorando minha boca e coloquei meu pau pra fora o massageando, sem deixar de me beijar, ela liberou uma mão e levou ao meu pau e o tocou junto comigo. Gemi alto e toquei seus seios, beliscando os mamilos.

– Camisinha... – ela gemeu contra minha boca, sem deixar de me tocar.

– Merda! Eu não tenho... – torci seu mamilo e ela arfou alto.

– Eu tomo pílula.

– Eu sempre uso camisinha.

– Pra mim serve. – eu ri e agarrei sua bunda e a ergui, suas pernas ficaram a minha volta e meu pau se esfregou contra seu clitóris.

Nós dois gememos.

Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e levei meu pau a sua boceta, procurei algum lugar para me apoiar e a empurrei contra a parede. Bella arfou e empurrei para dentro dela.

– PQP! – nós dois grunhimos e rimos em seguida, depois nos beijamos loucamente, meu pau entrando e saindo com força de dentro dela.

Sua boceta melada e apertada esmagando meu pau a cada metida que eu dava, meus olhos giravam de prazer, e ela arfava contra minha boca. Afastei a boca da dela, meus lábios foram para seu pescoço, ela mordia os lábios para não gritar, devia ser hora do almoço e não tinha ninguém.

Mas não queria ser pego fodendo minha chefa contra a parede.

Meus lábios desceram mais, e beijei seus peitos lindos, chupando os mamilos, enrolando minha língua neles, sem deixar de fodê-la com força.

Bella agarrou meu cabelo com uma mão e a outra arranhava minhas costas, eu gemi e fui mais rápido e forte dentro dela. Sua boceta estava me mordendo, ela tremia contra mim e não demorou a gozar, melando meu pau.

Mais duas estocadas e a segui inundando seu sexo com minha porra. Enterrei meu rosto no pescoço dela e ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Nossa respiração normalizando, quando me senti firme levantei o rosto e afaguei sua testa suada, ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos chocolates.

– Edward, eu... – eu neguei e dei um beijo rápido nela.

– Não diga nada. – ela assentiu e a soltei, a coloquei no chão esperando suas pernas se firmarem e fiquei de costas fechando minha calça. Minha camisa tinha vários botões abertos e eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer.

Bella apressadamente pegou suas roupas, e se vestiu, eu evitei olhá-la ou a agarraria novamente.

Ela se vestiu e correu para o banheiro que tinha na minha sala. Aproveitei para me ajeitar como podia, arrumei os botões que não tinham estourado e passei a mão pelo cabelo.

Devia estar uma bagunça pior do que antes. Bella saiu do banheiro me encarando timidamente, seu rosto vermelho e sorri, ela riu envergonhada.

– Eu...

– Não.

– O que?

– Não diga nada.

– Ok. – me aproximei dela afagando sua bochecha, ela fechou os olhos e quis beijá-la novamente, mas um barulho de telefone nos fez se afastar. Era o telefone da minha sala, suspirando peguei o telefone, Bella me olhava ansiosa.

– Edward.

– Sim?

– Oi amigo.

– O que é James. – ele deu uma risadinha.

– Bella está com você?

– Sim.

– Então manda ela vir pra recepção, que tem um bofe escândalo aqui. E se ela demorar, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. – eu ri.

– Eu aviso. Mas quem é?

– Jacob delicia Black. Deus, se eu já não estivesse apaixonado por você, eu daria pra ele.

– James, por favor.

– Ok, seremos amigos. – ele resmungou, e depois riu. – Então estou livre pra tirar uma casquinha dessa delicia aqui. – comemorou e desligou. Rolei os olhos e olhei para Bella.

– O que houve?

– Jacob Black está ai. – Bella fez uma careta e peguei sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Vou estar ao seu lado. – ela sorriu e já começou a sair, mas a impedi.

– Não vamos?

– Ainda não. Se demorarmos um pouco talvez ele seja atacado por James. – Bella riu alto e sorri.

Estava na hora de bancar o namorado de mentirinha.

De todas as mentiras, essa era a única que eu queria que fosse verdade.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Sete

**Pov. Bella**

OMG!

Eu acabei de transar com um gay.

OMG!

E gays transam bem pra caralho.

Foco Isabella Swan, você precisa pensar com clareza no que acabou de acontecer.

OMG!

Eu sabia que contratar Edward não daria certo.

Eu me senti atraída por ele assim que ele entrou em minha sala. E na mesma velocidade em que eu quis beijá-lo, meu coração se afundou quando ele não negou as suspeitas de Jessica.

Como um homem como Edward podia ser gay. Ele era tão viril, sexy, um deus entre os homens.

Mas esse deus gostava de homens. Isso era tão injusto. Desde Jake eu não havia me interessado por ninguém, e quando alguém legal aparece, ele gosta do mesmo que eu.

Eu joguei pedra na cruz só pode.

Levantei o rosto encarando o espelho do banheiro da sala de Edward. Ele estava do lado de fora e com certeza, estava louco para me dizer que tudo não passou de um erro.

Que foi uma loucura. Que estava frágil pelo seu termino com Emmett.

Afinal Emmett era lindo, podia entender sua dor. Edward era malditamente lindo. Deus! Por que os gays têm que ser tão bonitos?

Joguei um pouco de água na cara, eu não estava pensando com coerência.

Merda eu acabei de ter um sexo selvagem com um gay muito gostoso. Coerência era a ultima coisa em minha mente. Terminei de me arrumar e me limpar. Teria que tomar a pílula do dia seguinte.

Droga, foi tão intenso que eu nem me preocupei com a falta de camisinha. Mas e se eu fosse procurar e ele desistisse. Nunca me perdoaria, apesar das circunstancias eu queria muito estar com Edward.

Nunca fiquei com alguém como ele, tão bonito, divertido, talentoso e o sexo... Deus misericordioso, o homem sabe foder. Minhas pernas ainda estão bambas.

Mas a questão era o que faríamos. Edward era gay, sentia atração por homens. Claro que o jeito que ele me pegou ele deve sentir algo por mulheres também. Mas isso seria o suficiente? Eu conseguiria conviver sabendo que a qualquer momento ele se interessasse por um cara e me largasse? Não sobreviveria ao que passei com Jake uma segunda vez. E se ser trocada por uma mulher é difícil, imagina por um homem. Era demais, eu precisava de conselhos.

Me esforçando eu sai do banheiro, Edward me encarava e corei não sabendo o que fazer ou dizer. Abaixei os olhos pensando no que eu poderia dizer. Que foi tudo um erro? Ou que foi o momento mais perfeito da minha vida? Talvez só pedir desculpas por atacá-lo.

– Eu... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu negando apressadamente.

– Não.

– O que?

– Não diga nada. – murmurou se aproximando e meu ar faltou.

– Ok. – ele trouxe a mão até minha bochecha e a afagou carinhosamente, fechei os olhos aproveitando o seu toque.

Queria tanto que ele me beijasse de novo. Que afastasse meus medos, e a confusão que estava em minha mente. O telefone tocou e abri os olhos vendo ele se afastar, ele parecia contrariado, mas atendeu rapidamente.

– Sim?... – O que é James? – ele ficou em silencio e assentiu. – Eu aviso. Mas que é? – Edward fez uma careta e assentiu novamente, dando um longo suspiro. – James, por favor. – ficou em silencio mais alguns segundos e colocou o telefone no gancho.

– O que houve? – perguntei ansiosa, Edward não parecia animado com as noticias que James deu.

– Jacob Black está ai. – fiz uma careta à menção do seu nome, justo agora que eu estava quase flutuando. Percebendo meu desconforto Edward segurou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Vou estar ao seu lado.

Um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto, Edward fingiria que era meu namorado. Isso era perfeito. Já animada para ter seus carinhos em publico como ele fez da outra vez me dirigi a porta, mas ele me impediu.

– Não vamos? – ele deu seu lindo sorriso torto que fazia meu estomago borbulhar.

– Ainda não. Se demorarmos um pouco talvez ele seja atacado por James. – eu ri e seu sorriso aumentou.

Merda ele era tão bonito, eu queria pular nele novamente. Edward levou minha mão que estava na dele aos lábios e beijou meus dedos, sorri como boba totalmente encantada com ele.

– Eu sei que deve estar confusa Bella, mas nós conversaremos, ok.

– Ok. Eu, eu não me arrependo. – murmurei e ele sorriu.

– Eu também não. Eu gostei de estar com você. – senti meu estomago embrulhar como milhões de borboletas e me aproximei dele, nossos rostos muito próximos, ele abaixou o rosto e rosou os lábios nos meus.

– O que faremos agora?

– Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. – assenti e ouvi uma batida na porta. Edward fez uma careta, mas sem soltar minha mão me levou até a porta a abrindo.

James nos encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ele olhou rapidamente para a sala, e segui seu olhar, estava tudo bagunçado. Seu olhar seguiu para nossas mãos e me deu um olhar mortal.

– O que foi James? – Edward perguntou e ele ficou todos sorrisos para Edward, meu sangue ferveu.

– Aquele tesão de homem foi esperar na sala de Bella. Bella ele disse que te espera lá. – falou me encarando com raiva e dei um passo para trás, mas Edward não soltou minha mão. James se voltou para Edward e sorriu.

– Obrigada James. Vamos Bella. – acenamos para James e Edward me arrastou para minha sala.

– Acho que James gosta de você. – sussurrei enquanto seguíamos para a sala, e ele negou.

– Mas eu não gosto dele, bem não assim.

– OK. – meu coração transbordou de alegria, assim que entramos Jacob estava sentado na cadeira de frente para a minha mesa e parecia irritado.

– Jacob.

– Bella. – ele se virou todo sorridente, bem estava até ver Edward. – Ah como vai? – Edward assentiu carrancudo e me puxou para minha mesa, sentou na cadeira e me colocou em seu colo.

Jacob trincou os dentes e olhou feio para Edward. Edward devolveu o olhar e me apertou contra seu peito. O que tinha com esses homens hoje?

– Então, Jacob o que veio fazer aqui? – ele piscou e voltou sua atenção para mim sorrindo novamente.

– Eu gostaria de conversar com você. Sem ele aqui. – olhou incisivamente a Edward.

– Não a segredos entre mim e Edward. – murmurei e ganhei um beijo no pescoço, me arrepiei toda, ele deu mordidinhas ao longo da minha garganta e eu já respirava pesadamente.

– Mas é um assunto particular. – ele insistiu e bufei.

– Edward... – ele parou e mordiscar e chupar a minha pele e me encarou.

– Diga amor?

– Você poderia nos deixar a sós.

– Você tem certeza? – assenti e ele me deu um beijo, não ele me deu "o beijo".

Sua boca grudou na minha praticamente me engolindo, eu estava até zonza quando ele se afastou sorrindo. Sai do seu colo e ele levantou e beijou meu nariz, e em seguida encostou a boca em meu ouvido.

– Estarei lá fora se precisar de mim.

– Obrigada. – ele sorriu e saiu.

Assim que ele se foi me sentei novamente e encarei Jacob. Ele parecia triste e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

– Então o negocio entre você e o modelo é serio?

– Modelo? Edward não é modelo.

– Não?

– Não, ele desenha lingerie. – Jacob riu.

– Então tome cuidado, deve ser gay.

– Jacob não seja preconceituoso.

– Está bem Bells.

– Então o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele respirou fundo e se aproximou mais da mesa e pegou minha mão.

– Eu terminei com Lauren.

– OH. – tirei minha mão da dele apressadamente. – Eu não entendo, o que isso tem haver comigo?

– Como não entende Bells.?! Eu quero voltar com você. – Sua voz era melosa, como se quisesse me seduzir, revirei os olhos mentalmente e o olhei como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça em seu pescoço.

– Você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara.- Falei ainda séria.

– Claro que não Bells. Quando eu te vi no restaurante eu percebi como eu senti sua falta. Eu percebi que ainda te amo. Lauren foi só uma distração, você é a única mulher que vejo como esposa.

– Jacob você é perturbado. Eu não vou voltar com você.- Quase gritei em uma voz indignada.

– Por causa daquele cara?- Bufou e revirou os olhos.- Fala sério Bells, aquele tipo de cara não leva ninguém a serio. Está com você hoje, mas semana que vem já vai te trocar por outra.

– Não ele não vai.

– Claro que vai. Vamos admitir querida, você não é mulher suficiente para segurar um cara daqueles. – minha boca se abriu em choque e um ódio se alastrou por todo meu corpo.

– Saia da minha sala imediatamente.

– Bells...

– SAIA! – gritei e a porta se abriu imediatamente. Edward olhava de mim para Jacob e ao ver meu rosto, seus olhos se estreitaram a encarar Jacob.

– Você a ouviu idiota, saia.

– Bells... – Jacob me olhou com olhos pedintes e meus lábios tremeram, ainda não acreditando no que ele me disse.

Sem que eu esperasse ou o próprio Jacob, Edward o agarrou pela camisa e o ergueu.

– Eu disse saia. – Jacob o empurrou se ajeitando.

– Já vou. – antes de sair se virou para mim com um sorriso debochado. – Não venha chorar, e me pedir uma segunda chance quando essa frutinha te der o fora Bells.

Um soluço escapou dos meus lábios, e já ia gritar para ele sumir, quando Edward deu um soco na cara de Jacob. Ele caiu no chão abrindo a porta de vez, e seu nariz sangrava.

– Você está louco.

– Eu já mandei você sair. – ele levantou e me fuzilou com os olhos antes de sair pisando duro.

– Menina o que foi isso. – Rosalie entrou na minha sala confusa e ao me ver correu até mim. – Bella o que foi?

– Jacob. – resmunguei e ela fez uma careta.

– O que aquele cão queria?- Ela rosnou entre dentes.

– Não importa, Edward já cuidou dele. – assim que falei o nome dele percebi que ele encarava o chão, os punhos cerrados. Fui apressadamente até ele e segurei sua mão, ele relaxou e me encarou, sua outra mão veio para meu rosto.

– Você está bem?

– Agora estou.

– Desculpe, eu perdi a calma. – eu neguei e o abracei.

– Você salvou o dia. – ele riu e beijou meus cabelos.

– Com licença. – Rosalie chamou e Edward me soltou imediatamente.

– Eu vou...

– Trabalhar? – Rosalie falou e ele acenou freneticamente e saiu fechando a porta atrás dele. Sorri, e voltei para minha mesa com um sorriso bobo na cara.

– Posso saber o que significou aquilo?

– Eu não sei.

– O que está acontecendo Bella?

– É fodidamente confuso.- Falei em um suspiro.

– Bem sorte sua que sua amiga adora uma confusão. – ela piscou e sentou confortavelmente na cadeira. – Desembucha.

Respirei fundo e falei tudo para ela. Desde a minha atração louca no momento em que vi Edward, e o namoro falso com ele, e o melhor sexo da minha vida que aconteceu a alguns minutos.

– OMG!

– Foi isso que eu pensei também. – confessei e ela riu.

– Eu sei que ele é um amante extraordinário.

– Como sabe disso? – meus olhos devem ter escurecido de ódio, por que ela levantou a mão em sinal de paz.

– Calma isso foi há alguns anos. Nós ficamos juntos em uma boate.

– Oh. Mesmo? – me senti desconfortável, Rosalie era linda e eu comum, e se Jacob estivesse certo... Não Isabella, não se deixe levar por aquele cão. Senti Rosalie segurando minha mão sobre a mesa.

– Não significou nada Bella.

– Ok. Mas se ficaram juntos, por que você não disse nada?

– Na verdade eu o confrontei quando ele chegou aqui. Ele disse que estava na duvida sobre sua opção sexual, e por isso ficou comigo.

– Oh Deus!

– O que?

– E se ele fez isso comigo também. Sabe ele acabou de terminar com Emmett, e tá confuso.

– Calma amiga. Respira fundo. – a obedeci sentindo meu coração disparar e o medo me dominar.

E se eu era só uma distração? Eu não queria ser uma distração.

– Isabella. – Rosalie chamou e a olhei.

– O que?

– Não surta. – respirei fundo e lentamente.

– Ok. O que eu faço?

– Primeiro. Você quer Edward.

– Mais que tudo.

– Você o ama ou só gosta de transar com ele?

Mordi o lábio pensativa. Será que eu já o amava? Só nos conhecíamos a alguns dias. Era possível se apaixonar tão rápido?

Lembrei do seu lindo sorriso e seu corpo glorioso, seu jeito alegre e amigo. Como ele me defendeu e não se importou de mentir só para me ajudar.

– Eu quero Edward. – falei com firmeza e ela sorriu.

– Ótimo. Então temos trabalho a fazer.

– Trabalho?

– Sim. Você vai conquistar Edward.

– Mas ele é gay.

– Bella, se ele te pegou como você disse, significa que alguma parte dele está em duvida sobre a opção sexual dele. Talvez ele se sentisse atraído por homens e achou que era isso que ele tinha que ser. Às vezes é só desejos de um sexo mais diferente que temos, e podemos achar que somos gay por isso.

– Você acha?

– Tenho certeza. Edward definitivamente sente algo por você. Por que se ele não se sentisse não teria ficado animado né.

– Verdade. Então eu devo tentar conquistá-lo?

– Definitivamente. Veja eu e meu ursão.

– Ursão?

– O Emmett. Ele é bissexual pelo que o Edward disse. E assim que ele me viu nua teve uma ereção na hora.

– Rose! – corei e ela riu.

– Não seja boba Bella. Tem que afastar a timidez se quer ter Edward pra você. Eu mesma vou fazer sacrifícios pelo meu ursão.

– Que tipo de sacrifícios?

– Eu tenho um amigo que curte as duas coisas, sabe bissexual. Eu vou convidá-lo para ficar comigo e Emmett.

– Rosalie Hale!

– O que? Meu ursão tem necessidades, e eu só vou fazer o que ele gosta. Se ele gosta de outros homens na hora do bem bom, eu dou isso para ele.

– Eu não conseguiria fazer isso.

– Ok, você diz ao Edward que você não gosta de dividi-lo.

– Ok. Então o que eu faço agora?

– Bem vocês vão conversar?

– Sim.

– Ótimo marque na casa dele, eu vou levar meu ursão pro meu apartamento hoje.

– Vai ser hoje?- Perguntei meio surpresa.

– Vai. Assim que formos para minha casa, meu amigo Mike vai estar nos esperando.

– Mike é gay?- Agora eu estava chocada.

– Você não sabia?

– Oh Deus, o que deu nos homens bonitos ultimamente?

– Eu sei amiga, um desperdício. – Disse me fazendo concordar.

– Nem fala. Então vou pra casa de Edward e ai?

– O ataca hora. Já sabemos que ele sente atração por você. Então é só você agarrar ele.

– Mas e se ele me afastar?

– Isabella Swan, você quer esse homem?

– Claro.

– Então não deixe ele fugir. Lógico que ele vai vir cheio de pudores. Sabe vai dizer, "isso é errado", "nós não podemos", "somos amigos" e toda essa baboseira. Mas se você forçar um pouquinho ele vai estar rendido.- Sorriu brilhante.

– Ok, eu vou tentar.

– Ótimo. E me deseje sorte com meu ursão. – ela cruzou os dedos, praticamente saltitando.

– Boa sorte com Emmett... hmmm e Mike.

– Vai ser uma loucura essa noite. – ela gritou saindo da sala e ri.

– Com certeza.

Definitivamente a noite seria uma loucura.

Se prepare Edward Cullen, pois você vai ser meu.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Oito

**Pov. Emmett.**

Caralho era hoje que eu ia me dar bem. Ia pegar minha ursinha de jeito. Mostrar pra todos os vizinhos quem era o macho da minha gostosa.

Fazia tempo que não ficava tão fissurado em uma gata. Mas Rosalie conseguiu me deixar louquinho, aquela mulher era um furacão. Deliciosamente gostosa.

Um furacão na cama conseguia me deixar louco com seus sorrisos provocantes e seu corpo... Deus aquela mulher tinha um corpo delicioso. Podia me perder em suas curvas e nem iria querer resgate.

Ri da minha piadinha e estacionei o jipe em um estacionamento ao lado do prédio de Rose. Atravessei a rua e toquei a campainha, já ansioso pra me afundar naquela gostosa.

– Quem é?

– Sou eu ursinha.

– Ursão, pode subir. – ela gritou animada e ri, a porta destrancou e entrei apressadamente.

Quase que fui pela escada na minha pressa de agarrá-la, mas não queria parecer nenhum tarado, era melhor esperar o elevador. Até a alguns dias ela achava que eu era gay.

Deus! Gay? Eu?

Onde um homem como eu poderia ser gay. Eu num tenho uma graminha de bicha em mim.

Edward era louco. Não sei como ele ia se livrar dessa.

Mas como amigo e irmão, eu não o delataria. Bem não enquanto isso não me prejudicasse. Da minha boca nunca sairia a verdade sobre Edward.

Cheguei no andar de Rose, depois de uma batida em sua porta ela abriu usando uma lingerie vermelho sangue, sutiã que erguia os lindos seios, calçinha pequenininha, e meia calça preta que ia até as coxas maravilhosas e pra completar saltos vermelhos.

– Deus eu ainda vou ter um infarto. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Hmmm, então entra meu gostoso, e tenha esse infarto na minha cama. – gargalhei e agarrei sua cintura a puxando contra meu corpo, ela arfou espalmando as mãos em meu peito.

– Então... – minha mão desceu até sua bundinha empinada e apertei, ela suspirou em meus braços e seus lindos olhos azuis me encaravam com expectativa. – Pronta pra brincar ursinha?

– Ai meu ursão, quero tanto você.

Sorri maliciosamente e nos empurrei pra dentro do apartamento, empurrei a porta com o pé a fechando e a prensei na parede, minha ereção já quase furando a calça me fez grunhir e me esfreguei nela.

– Emm...

– Diga delicia...

Deixei um rastro de beijos por sua garganta descendo até seu decote e lambi seu busto, ela arfou e se esfregou contra mim.

– Me livra dessa calça ursinha.

– Ok... – imediatamente ela abri minhas calças e já pegava no meu pau, gemi movendo meu quadril de encontro a sua mão, abaixei seu sutiã liberado seus lindos seios e mordisquei o bicos durinhos.

– Oh Deus... Emm... Oh...

– Fala gostosa.

– Vamos pro quarto... Oh Deus... – ela quase gritou quando afastei sua calçinha já tocando sua bocetinha meladinha.

– Pra que cama, te pego aqui mesmo.

– Mas... Oh... eu tenho uma surpresa... – parei de tocá-la e a encarei sorrindo.

– Hmmm, o que você aprontou delicia?

– Você vai amar ursão. – ela escorregou pela parede ficando na altura do meu pau e deu uma lambida na ponta, eu arfei e agarrei seu cabelo a erguendo.

– Nada disso moçinha, quero minha surpresa agora.

– Ok. – ela se afastou e foi rebolando em direção ao seu quarto, massageei meu pau enquanto a seguia, já doido pra jogá-la em sua cama e meter nela até ela urrar meu nome.

Era hoje que ela ia ver que não existia uma graminha de gay em Emmett McCarty.

– Ursinhaaa... – chamei entrando no quarto, mas parei ao ver um cara completamente nu, acariciando os seios da minha mulher.

– Surpresa. – ela falou alegremente.

– Rosalie?

– Mike é um amigo meu Emmett, ele queria se divertir com a gente.

– Oh... – a olhei confuso por alguns minutos, e de repente entendi, ela queria dois paus. Minha ursinha era uma depravada, e adoro isso nela. – Oh, oh. Entendi ursinha, mas só dessa vez em. – ela sorriu animada, o cara levou a mão até a calcinha dela a tocando e ela suspirou.

– Vem brincar com a gente ursão.

Sorri vendo ela gemer e rebolar contra o pau do cara, comecei a tirar minha camisa, meu pau devia estar babando de tesão.

– Vou adorar brincar com você lindo. – para minha surpresa quem falou foi o cara.

– Hmmm você quis dizer linda, não é? – perguntei parando de abrir a camisa e ele e Rose riram.

– Não seja bobo Emm, Mike está aqui pra brincar com você.

– O que?

– Você gosta de dar ou de levar gostoso? Eu daria numa boa pra você. – ele piscou pra mim e não imaginava que seria possível, mas meu pau murchou na hora.

– Que historia é essa? Eu num vou dar nada.

– Hmmm, então você vai foder minha bundinha. – ele sorriu malicioso e olhei em choque pra Rose.

– Mas que porra é essa Rosalie? – ela me olhou confusa.

– Não precisa ter vergonha Emmett, eu sei das suas preferências sexuais. Se você precisar de um cara no meio eu não me importo.

– Eu... mas... o que... – eu nem conseguia falar a olhando em choque.

– O que foi gostoso, você não quer brincar? – o cara saiu de trás de Rose e veio segurando o pau em minha direção. Dei um passo pra trás.

– Sai fora cara, eu sou homem porra.

– Eu também delicia, sou homem, mas posso ser sua mulherzinha se quiser. – ele se aproximou mais já vindo com a mão pra cima do meu pau, vi vermelho e meti um soco na cara daquele viado pervertido, ele caiu no chão e sorriu.

– Sai fora cara.

– Você gosta de violência é?

– Eu to saindo. – falei entre dentes fechando a calça rapidamente e correndo pra longe dali.

Eu ia matar Edward.

– Emmett. – ouvi Rose gritar, mas estava com um ódio filha da puta, e ia fazer picadinho de Edward Cullen.

**Pov. Edward**

Ainda sentia meu sangue ferver.

Aquele maldito Black.

Nunca senti tanto ódio de alguém. Alem de destratar Bella ainda me chamava de frutinho.

Filho de uma $ #$%!&!$#$...

Entrei na minha sala querendo esganar um. Me joguei na cadeira olhando pro teto.

Quando me senti mais calmo, outro tipo de nervosismo me tomou. O que eu faria com Bella?

Eu estava louco por ela. E a queria de novo.

Mas ainda tinha o problema da mentira.

Eu podia dizer pra ela que eu não queria ser mais gay. Queria ficar com ela. Mas eu conseguiria viver com a culpa? Sempre saber que eu menti pra ela? Justo minha doce Bella, que sempre foi tão honesta comigo.

Merda.

– Edward? – a porta de abriu, James me olhava pela porta entreaberta.

– Oi James.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim. Quer alguma coisa?

– Com licença. – ele entrou na sala e me encarou acusadoramente. – Eu vi você com Bella.

– Hmmm?

– Sabe de mãos dadas.

– OH. Bem... hmmm...

– Eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui.

– Sabe? – o olhei nervosamente e ele assentiu.

– Você teve uma recaída não foi?

– Uma recaída?

– É, Isabella se aproveitou da sua fragilidade.

– Fragilidade?

– Sim, eu soube que terminou com seu namorado.

– Oh isso.

– Sim, não precisa esconder seus sentimentos. Eu sei como é, eu já quase tive recaídas. Mas você tem que ser mais forte Edward.

– Eu... hmmm, eu vou tentar? – soou como uma pergunta e ele sorriu.

– Tente sim querido. Não deixe ela se aproveitar do seu momento de vulnerabilidade. Não deixe ela te desviar do caminho.

– Ok.

– Você quer um abraço?

– Não. – falei apressadamente e ele sorriu malicioso.

– Deus Edward, eu não vou te agarrar.

– Estou bem James. – ele suspirou e saiu da sala.

Merda! Essa porra estava ficando cada vez pior.

Quando deu o horário de saída, Bella apareceu na minha sala, ela parecia nervosa e ansiosa.

– Então acho que é hora de conversar?

– Isso. Pode, hmmm pode ser na sua casa?

– Oh claro. – ela suspirou aliviada e franzi o cenho.

O que havia de errado com ela?

Fomos para o elevador e nos mantemos distantes o tempo todo. Se eu ficasse muito próximo a ela eu a agarraria. Bella não fez questão de ficar muito perto o que eu agradeci.

Chegamos ao estacionamento e indiquei meu carro, abri a porta pra ela, ela entrou e fui pro meu lado dirigindo rapidamente.

Nós continuávamos mudos, não sabendo o que dizer ou como agir. Dirigi rapidamente para casa. Emmett não devia estar lá há essa hora. Hoje normalmente ele ia alguma boate, ou talvez estivesse na Rosalie.

Quando cheguei, vi o jipe de Emmett virar a esquina e suspirei aliviado. Sem ele aqui seria mais fácil. Seja lá o que falaríamos, eu nem sabia o que dizer.

Estacionei o carro na minha vaga na garagem e abri a porta pra Bella. O caminho até o apartamento foi a mesma coisa. Silêncio, opressor e assustador silêncio.

Abri a porta e Bella olhou em volta com curiosidade. Havia roupas jogadas no sofá, e uma toalha. Emmett!

– Você mora sozinho?

– Com Emmett. – ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Ele no quarto dele e eu no meu.

– Oh, hmmm. E você ou ele pretende mudar?

– Por quê? – cocei a nuca confuso.

– Bem às vezes quando se termina um relacionamento as pessoas não querem continuar juntas.

– Oh... não é assim comigo e Emmett. Somos amigos de longa data.

– Ok.

– Venha. – a levei para sala e catei as coisas de Emmett e joguei em seu quarto em cima da cama e voltei pra sala.

Bella ainda parecia nervosa, respirando fundo sentei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão, ela sorriu pra mim ainda um pouco ansiosa.

– Eu não sei por onde começar. – admiti e ela sorriu.

– Nem eu. Na verdade... – ela mordeu os lábios me encarando, pisquei confuso.

– O que? – ela fechou os olhos e colou sua boca na minha, fiquei extático sem saber o que fazer, Bella mordiscou meu lábio e me afastei.

– Bella eu...

– Eu te quero Edward. – ela me encarou com determinação e ofeguei.

– Deus Bella... eu... – ela voltou a colar sua boca na minha me calando, beijei com calma seus lábios, mas não podia fazer isso, tentei me afastar, mas sua mão veio para minha nuca me puxando de encontro a sua boca.

Gemi contra seus lábios, ela labéu meu lábio e o mordiscou em seguida, me afastei dela a encarando com desejo, ela sorriu e tocou minha ereção, já fazendo volume na calça.

– Eu acho que devemos deixar a conversa pra outro dia.

– Bella... – trinquei os dentes quando ela sorriu e apertou mais meu pau, arquei o corpo e ela sorriu ficando de joelhos e abrindo minha calça.- Bella não...

– Quieto Edward. Quero te chupar agora, então seja um bom menino. – ela piscou e gemi jogando a cabeça para trás.

Sua pequena mão envolveu meu pau e grunhi, meus olhos girando de prazer, sua mão subia e descia por meu cumprimento, dando leves apertões em meu pau, sua outra mão agarrou minhas bolas as massageando e ofeguei.

– Bella...

– Tcs, tcs, tcs, fique quietinho. – ela ronronou e prendi o ar ao vê-la abaixar a cabeça e me colocar quase todo na boca, bem até onde dava, seus lábios em volta do meu pau era altamente excitante.

Meu corpo tremia e meu pau pulsava, minha respiração vinha em ofegos, sua boca subia e descia quase me engolindo todo, sua mão continuava me massageando e eu gozaria em sua mão se ela não parasse.

Por favor, que ela não parasse.

Ela afastou a boca do meu pau e abri a boca para reclamar, mas fechei ao ver ela lambendo meu pau de cima a baixo. Sua língua quente passeando por todo o meu membro, eu gozaria como a porra de um adolescente a qualquer minuto.

– Bella eu vou... – trinquei os dentes quando ela mordiscou a ponta e ela sorriu.

– Eu sei e quero te provar. – ela piscou pra mim e voltou a me por todo em sua boca.

Meu pau se agitou contra seus lábios, meu corpo todo estava pulsando. Bella apertou minhas bolas, e grunhi sentindo meu gozo vir, ele me chupou com força e derramei em sua boca.

Ela continuou me chupando engolindo cada gota do meu prazer, e sorri bobamente. Eu estava apaixonado, relaxei contra o sofá e ela deu uma risadinha, olhei pra ela ainda no chão.

– Vem aqui Bella? – ela negou e começou a tocar meu pau novamente.

– Não, não, agora eu quero você dentro de mim.

– Deus... – gemi sentindo meu pau começar a crescer de novo, ela sorriu maliciosamente e voltou a me chupar, gemi olhando para o teto e agradecendo a Deus.

Eu era um cara de muita sorte.

Ouvi um estrondo e parecia ser a porta batendo e alguém gritou, olhei nervosamente para Bella que parou de me chupar e me olhou confusa.

– EDWARD CULLEN, EU VOU TE MATAR!

Ok talvez eu não tenha sorte nenhuma.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

Ouvi um estrondo e parecia ser a porta batendo e alguém gritou, olhei nervosamente para Bella que parou de me chupar e me olhou confusa.

– EDWARD CULLEN, EU VOU TE MATAR!

Ok talvez eu não tenha sorte nenhuma.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, e os meus deviam estar pior que os dela. Emmett surgiu na sala de repente e minhas calças ainda estavam aberta, minha ereção sumiu imediatamente, e grunhindo fechei as calças.

– Porra Emmett.

– Merda! Faça isso no seu quarto.

– Eu achei que estaria fora hoje.

– Oh sim eu estava. E você nem adivinha a surpresinha que Rose tinha para mim.

– Que surpresa? – me levantei e ajudei Bella que estava com o rosto vermelho e os olhos baixos.

Merda!

– A você nem imagina. Eu cheguei cheio de amor pra dar, e descobri que não era o único.

– Do que está falando?

– Do que eu estou falando. Eu estou falando de chegar à casa de Rose e encontrar ela e outro cara.

– E o que tem de mais. Ela gosta de um sexo mais animado e daí? – ele avançou um passo em minha direção e dei um passo pra trás.

– O que tem demais. Eu vou te falar o que tem demais. O cara estava lá para me foder.

– Oh! – ele deu mais um pra frente e eu mais dois pra trás.

– Oh. Você só tem oh a dizer. Eu quase fui atacado por um cara e só isso que VOCE TEM A DIZER PORRA!

– Emmett se acalme... – comecei a me afastar e ele veio em minha direção muito rápido. Minhas costas bateram contra a parede e ele me ergueu pelo colarinho e bateu minhas costas contra a parede.

– Eu vou matar você Cullen.

– Edward! – Bella deu um gritinho vindo em nossa direção e acenei para ela ficar onde estava.

– Emmett se acalma. – segurei sua mão tentando empurrar ele pra longe de mim.

– Como posso me acalmar quando todo mundo pensa que eu sou gay, por sua causa.

– Emmett, por favor... – olhei em direção a Bella que nos olhava nervosamente. Emmett seguiu meu olhar e franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O que?

– Podemos falar a sós, longe de Bella, minha chefa.

– Sua chefa... – ele repetiu e olhou mais atentamente para Bella, com certeza a reconhecendo, em seguida seus olhos se arregalaram. – Você está transando com sua chefa? – quase gritou e grunhi.

– Emmett!

– Não acredito nisso. Você aqui transando com sua chefa e eu tendo que transar com um cara. E é tudo culpa sua.

– Emmett podemos conversar, em particular?

– Claro depois que eu socar sua cara. – ele levantou o punho e fechei os olhos.

– Não. – Bella gritou e ambos olhamos pra ela.

– Da licença Bella. – Emmett grunhiu e voltou a olhar pra mim.

– Por favor, Emmett, não fique bravo com ele.

– E por que eu não ficaria?

– Eu sei que você ainda o ama, mas foi tudo culpa minha, eu o agarrei. Mas não atrapalharei mais o amor de vocês. – ela falou apressadamente e quando terminou Emmett me olhou me espremi contra a parede ao ver seu olhar e dei um sorrisinho.

– Eu vou te matar. – ele grunhiu e me agarrou pelo pescoço me sufocando, agarrei seus pulsos tentando o livrar de mim, e Bella veio em meu socorro, mas Emmett era muito maior que ela.

Então não adiantou muito coisa. Era agora que eu passaria dessa para uma melhor. Ou uma pior com certeza eu iria para o inferno depois de tantas mentiras.

Meus olhos já giravam nas orbitas e quase não conseguia respirar e só uma coisa vinha em minha mente. Eu ia morrer e minha mãe achava que eu era gay.

Oh vida desgraçada.

– EMMETT LARGUE ELE! – alguém gritou e todos nós olhamos em direção a voz. Rosalie olhava Emmett seria, o pé batendo e as mãos na cintura.

– Ursinha?- Perguntou afrouxando o aperto me fazendo respirar minimamente.

– Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Emmett largou meu pescoço e todos nós nos entreolhamos. Puxei o ar com força, e massageei meu pescoço. Nem que eu quisesse eu conseguia falar. Mas para meu desespero e ódio de Emmett quem resolveu explicar foi Bella.

– Emmett pegou eu e Edward em um momento intimo.

– Ursão? – Rosalie parecia a ponto de chorar.

– Não é nada disso. Eu não estou com ciúmes de Edward.

– Não precisa esconder seus sentimentos. É melhor eu partir. – Rosalie olhou pesarosa para Emmett e foi em direção a porta, ele correu atrás dela, e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

Ela assentiu e foi para o quarto dele. Ele voltou para meu lado e me encarou ainda com raiva.

– Nossa conversa não acabou. – ele resmungou e ia para seu quarto mais o segurei pelo pulso.

– Emmett espere. – falei roucamente, ainda massageando o pescoço e falei novamente. – Preciso falar com você. – minha garganta arranhou e tossi um pouco.

– O que? – o puxei para um pouco longe de Bella.

– Você não vai contar a ela vai?

– Contar o que?

– Que eu não sou gay? – falei o mais baixo que pude e ele grunhiu.

– Eu não contarei. Só contarei que eu não sou gay.

– Mas...

– Nada de mais Edward. Chega de mentiras. – ele falou alto e Bella olhou pra mim.

– Que mentiras? – Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha e respirei fundo me voltando para Bella.

– Eu menti pra você Bella.

– Mentiu?

– Sim, eu... – olhei para Emmett que arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei. – Emmett não é gay. Ele não é, e nunca foi meu namorado.

– Não entendo?

– Eu fingi que era. Mas só por que, James ficava dando em cima de mim, e depois Rose. Me desculpe. – Emmett rolou os olhos.

– Agora que está tudo esclarecido. Eu vou explicar a minha ursinha que eu sou macho. – acabei rindo e ele também.

– Desculpe amigo. – toquei seu ombro. Eu odiava que ele estava nessa confusão por minha causa. Ele assentiu.

– Tudo bem. Hmmm, desculpe pelo seu pescoço. – me olhou um pouco envergonhando apontando para meu pescoço.

– Já esqueci. – ele sorriu e me deu um soco no ombro. Quase cai e ele riu mais.

Eu preciso ir a uma academia urgente.

Esfreguei meu ombro que também estava dolorido e voltei a olhar para Bella que sorria timidamente pra mim, fui até ela e segurei sua mão.

– Eu não queria mentir.

– Tudo bem.

– Não, eu odeio mentir pra você. Mas foi necessário... – eu queria dizer tudo a ela, mas me faltou coragem. Ela sorriu entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

– Sério, tem tanto medo de James e Rose? – forcei um sorriso.

– É um pouco. Mas agora eu não vou conseguir escapar de James. – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

– Bem eu posso te proteger.- Falou simplesmente dando de ombros.

– Eu gostaria disso. – sorri a abraçando de volta.

– Então, que tal continuarmos o que fazíamos, antes de sermos interrompidos? – meu pau se agitou e grunhindo ergui Bella nos braços correndo para meu quarto, com ela rindo pelo caminho.

[...]

Olhei no despertador e bufei virando para o lado, mas sorri assim que olhei a mulher ao meu lado, toquei seus cabelos afastando uma mecha de sua testa e beijei seu nariz. Ela ficava tão linda dormindo. Tão serena.

Nem parecia a tigresa que me atacou na cama na noite passada. Sorri ao lembrar o seu corpo perfeito sobre o meu. Tomando seu prazer e me fazendo delirar.

Isabella Swan era perfeita. E eu estava a cada minuto mais apaixonado por ela. Estava amando ela. E sabia que assim que eu lhe contasse toda a verdade, ela me odiaria.

Mas eu já fui longe demais. Não tinha como desmentir tudo agora. Era melhor seguir em frente com a mentira e tentar talvez dizer que eu "viraria homem" por ela.

Deus! Era uma confusão sem tamanho.

Pelo menos Emmett estava fora, e eu não precisava começar meu testamento. Realmente pensei que ele me mataria na sala. Nunca o vi tão fora de si. Mas entendia. Afinal chega na casa da namorada e vê outro cara lá.

Deus Rosalie era doida.

Arranjar outro cara pra transar com eles. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao olhar para Bella. Será que ela pensava em fazer isso também? Tomara Deus que não.

Não minha doce Bella nunca faria isso. Afastei os pensamentos e fui para o chuveiro, entrei debaixo do jato de água quente e deixei meus problemas pra mais tarde.

Estava de costas para o Box enxaguando o cabelo quando mãos passearam por minha barriga e em seguida por peito, suspirei de olhos fechados, uma risadinha doce ecoou pelo banheiro e as pequenas mãos desceram para minha ereção.

– Deus Bella.

– Alguém está feliz em me ver. – ela cantarolou e começou a massagear meu pau lentamente, suas mãos envolvendo meu pau e o apertando enquanto subiam e desciam.

– Deus não pare. – ela mordiscou minhas costas e moveu mais rápido a sua mão, meus olhos giraram e grunhi movendo meu quadril de encontro a sua mão.

Bella tirou as mãos de mim e me virei para fitá-la, ela me deu um sorriso travesso, e ficou na ponta dos pés, sua boca colando na minha me fez gemer baixo, ela estava linda nua em meu banheiro.

Peguei um pouco de sabonete liquido e fiz bastante espuma em minha mão, parei de beijá-la, e comecei a lavar seu corpo, seus seios com os biquinhos empinados, não resisti a chupar seus mamilos durinhos, fiquei de joelhos e lavei sua barriga e pernas. Minhas mãos passeando entre suas coxas e em seguida sua pequena boceta que já estava molhada.

– Edward... – ela gemeu agarrando meu cabelo e sorri dei um beijo rápido em sua boceta e me levantei, ela fez um biquinho lindo.

– Calma, eu vou tocar sua boceta, mas é com meu pau. – ela suspirou e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

– Então vem... – coloquei dois dedos em sua boceta e ambos gememos, ela estava muito pronta pra mim.

Agarrei sua cintura e a girei a encostando na parede. Bella suspirou e empinou a bundinha pra mim, grunhi e guiei meu pau pra sua entrada, ela rebolou e gemeu novamente.

– Isso empina bem essa bundinha Bella. – ela arfou quando me empurrei pra dentro dela.

Sua boceta apertada engolindo todo o meu pau, meus olhos fecharam com força e respirei com dificuldade sentindo sua boceta esmagando meu membro pulsante.

– Oh sim... Edward... – ela grunhiu e rebolou quase me fazendo gozar.

Gemendo agarrei sua bunda a apertando e comecei a me mover, lentamente primeiro, sentindo sua boceta apertando meu pau, e em seguida com força. Eu viria logo, depois de tê-la me tocando eu estava a ponto de gozar como um louco.

Levei a mão ao seu clitóris inchado e o provoquei, enquanto a fodia sem sentido, ela gemia e gritava rebolando em meu pau sem parar. Sua mão veio para a minha e ambos esfregamos seu clitóris.

– Oh isso, mais forte Edward...

– Deus Bella, esta esmagando meu pau. – rosnei e mordi seu ombro quando me movi mais rápido e sua boceta começou a morder meu pau.

Ambos gritamos quando nossos orgasmos nos alcançaram, ficamos suspirando em silêncio.

Sai de dentro dela e a levei para baixo do chuveiro, ela se virou pra mim me abraçando apertado e beijei sua testa, deixando a água nos lavar.

Bella levantou o rosto e me deu um lindo sorriso, sorri de volta e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Bom dia. – ela murmurou corando e ri.

– E começou muito bem. – ela deu uma risadinha e mordisquei seus lábios.

Sim o dia começou maravilhosamente bem. E só iria melhorar.

[...]

Depois de um café da manhã reforçado, emprestei uma camisa de flanela minha para Bella e fiquei babando nela. Ela ficava linda usando roupas minhas.

Ela estava alegre e sorria o tempo todo, o que só me fazia perceber que não tinha como o dia melhorar.

Depois de comermos fomos para a empresa, mas assim que estacionei o carro o sorriso de Bella murchou.

– O que foi?

– Bem não podemos ficar nos agarrando aqui. – segurei sua mão na minha e sorri.

– Por que não?

– Por que até uma semana atrás você era gay Edward. Bem você ainda é...

– Não...

– Não?

– Quer dizer, sim. Mas eu não sou como antes. Agora que eu conheci você as coisas são diferentes.

– Diferentes como?

– Eu bem, eu era gay, mas não quero ser mais.

– Oh. Mas você tem certeza. Tipo é uma mudança meio radical.

– Sim, mas eu mudaria por você. – ela sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido antes de sair do carro.

Eu estava mais aliviado pois contava apenas meia mentira. Sai do carro e coloquei o braço sobre seu ombro. Ela sorriu e fomos em silêncio até o nosso andar.

Assim que chegamos a recepção varias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. James que sorria de repente olhava com raiva para Bella. Bella ficou tensa contra mim, e já me preparava para acalmá-la quando percebi que além de James outra pessoa tinha um olhar de raiva, e era totalmente direcionado a mim.

– Pai?

– Precisamos conversar Edward.

Retiro o que disse. O dia hoje seria uma merda total.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

Assim que chegamos à recepção varias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. James que sorria de repente olhava com raiva para Bella. Bella ficou tensa contra mim, e já me preparava para acalmá-la, quando percebi que alem de James outra pessoa tinha um olhar de raiva, e era totalmente direcionado a mim.

– Pai?

– Precisamos conversar Edward.

Retiro o que disse. O dia hoje seria uma merda total.

– Hmmm, o que faz aqui? – olhei nervosamente para Bella e ele seguiu meu olhar.

– Quem é essa?

– Minha chefa. Bella esse é meu pai. – falei sorrindo e meu pai bufou. Bella corou um pouco e suspirei.

– Edward conversar, agora.

– Sim senhor. – me voltei para Bella com um sorriso tenso, vi preocupações nos seus olhos e tentei sorrir com mais animação, mas acho que eu devia estar fazendo uma careta isso sim.

– Edward?

– Eu preciso falar com meu pai, não vai demorar nada.

– Ok, vou estar na minha sala. – assenti e vi ela indo pra sala e me voltei pro meu pai, James estava apoiado no balcão com o rosto sobre os punhos e o olhando fixamente meu pai.

– Vamos pai?

– Sim claro. – ele praticamente correu pra longe de James e foi em direção a sala que apontei, voltei a olhar pra James que piscou e murmurou.

– Que gato. – rolei os olhos e rindo segui meu pai.

Assim que entramos na sala eu fechei a porta, ele olhou em volta com curiosidade, mas quando se voltou pra mim e estava serio.

– Edward...

– Nem comece pai. Aqui é meu trabalho, e estou fazendo o que eu gosto...

– Edward Anthony Cullen, só me diz que não é verdade.

– O que?

– Que você seja gay.

– Claro que não sou. – ele suspirou aliviado, mas ficou serio novamente.

– Tem certeza?

– Pai. Eu saberia se fosse gay.

– Mas sua mãe...- O cortei.

– Pai, eu tentei dizer a ela, mas ela insistiu que eu fosse, você sabe como ela é.

– Sim. Mas esse seu trabalho...

– Nem comece, Sr. Cullen. – ele suspirou esfregando o pescoço.

– Edward, por que não vem trabalhar comigo? Na empresa nunca achariam que você é gay, meu filho.

– Pai, eu não nasci pra ficar preso em cubículo. Eu amo o que eu faço.

– Desenhar lingeries?

– Sim. Eu sei fazer, sou bom nisso, por que não pode ficar feliz por mim.

– Filho...

– Não, é melhor você ir. Já veio aqui, viu que eu não sou gay...

– Edward. – ele colocou a mão no meu ombro. – Você sabe que me orgulho de você, eu só... Eu acho esse trabalho pouco pra você.

– Eu sei pai. Mas é isso que eu amo fazer.

– Sim. Eu vou tentar compreender. – sorri o abraçando.

– Obrigada. – ele se afastou e pigarreou.

– Então, essa historia de gay, começou como? Por que sua mãe disse que sua tia contou a ela.

– Merda. É tudo meio confuso.

– Bem eu tenho tempo.

– Merda! – cocei a nuca e suspirei e contei tudo a ele.

Ta certo que meu pai não gostava do meu trabalho e queria que eu fosse pra sua empresa com ele, mas fora isso sempre fomos amigos, e eu não hesitei em contar tudo a ele.

– Que confusão filho.

– Eu sei. O pior disso eu odeio mentir para Bella.

– Ela parece ser uma ótima moça.- Sorriu de lado.

– Ela é incrível. –Senti meus olhos brilharem ao falar dela.

– Bem você está ferrado filho.

– Valeu pai. – resmunguei e ele riu.

– Você sabe que estou certo. Quando ela souber que você mentiu, a coisa vai ser feia.

– Nem me fale. Isabella vai me odiar quando eu confessar que nunca fui gay.

– Então você vai contar a ela?

– Eu não sei. Eu gosto de estar com ela. Eu poderia continuar fingindo, sabe eu posso dizer que mudei por ela. Tipo deixei de ser gay.

– Edward...

– Eu não quero perdê-la. – suspirei e ele apertou meu ombro.

– Eu sei filho. Mas lembre-se que mentira tem perna curta, e a sua está só um cotoco. – sorri.

– Eu sei. Eu só preciso pensar no que fazer.

– Bem lembre-se sempre que o emprego na empresa espera por você. – rolei os olhos.

– Tão sutil pai. – ele riu.

– Faço o que posso. Agora eu já vou, fiz você perder boa parte do dia.

– Está tudo bem, só me faça um favor?

– Claro.

– Convença a mãe que eu não sou gay. – ele suspirou.

– Vai ser difícil, mas farei o possível.

– Obrigada.

Ele me deu mais um abraço e se foi, suspirei pesadamente e fui até a sala de Bella, felizmente a recepção estava vazia, nada de James. Mas tranquilo fui até sua sala, sua secretaria não estava lá, estranhei e bati na porta, mas não houve resposta.

Ela deve ter saído. Um pouco triste fui pra minha sala e voltei ao trabalho, era melhor compensar já que havia perdido boa parte do dia.

Pelo menos um dos meus problemas estava pra ser resolvido, e pelo menos minha mãe saberia que eu não sou gay.

Agora o que eu faria com Bella?

**Pov. Bella.**

Tudo estava tão maravilhoso, Edward parecia tão feliz comigo, dizendo que mudaria por mim. Estava morrendo de medo na verdade, medo de ser trocada novamente, e dessa vez seria por um homem, não sabia se agüentaria, eu surtaria na verdade.

Mas eu gostava de verdade de Edward, e eu lutaria por ele, mostraria que sou mulher suficiente pra ele, ainda corava ao lembrar como o ataquei no banheiro.

Mas foi extremamente excitante, deixá-lo louco por mim. Mesmo que pra isso tivesse que deixar minha timidez de lado. Eu provaria a ele e a mim mesmo, que era tudo o que Edward precisava.

Seria sua amiga, sua namorada e amante, confidente.

Ele nem olharia pra outro homem.

Deus essa frase saiu completamente estranha. Mas infelizmente era a minha realidade.

Mas sua alegria e a minha devo confessar quando chegamos a recepção, James parecia que me mataria, e havia um homem lá, alto e loiro, e muito parecido com Edward.

Fiquei um pouco chocada quando soube que era seu pai, e Edward parecia nervoso, tanto que nossa apresentação foi completamente tensa, e assim que deu eles foram para a sala de Edward, e ele somente se despediu de mim prometendo me ver mais tarde.

Suspirando fui pra minha sala e tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas era difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa. Estava tão preocupada com ele, o que seu pai queria falar com ele?

Depois de uma meia hora já não em agüentando mais sai da sala e fui para a recepção, pedi a Jessica para ir buscar algumas copias em outro andar, e de Rose e sua secretaria nem sinal.

Infelizmente James estava na recepção e me olhando mortalmente, suspirando fui para perto dele com a mão na cintura.

– Desembucha.

– Como você pode Bella, o primeiro gay lindo de morrer na nossa seção e você o desvirtua.

– James...

– Não venha com gentilezas estou muito irritada com você agora.

– James por favor, eu e Edward nos...

– Nem ouse terminar essa frase. Eu estava tão perto de conquistá-lo. – ele lamuriou e rolei os olhos. – Ai vem você e faz aquela gostosura de homem se esquecer de quem é.

– James eu não fiz nada, aconteceu.

– Eu não estou falando com você. Quer saber, vou almoçar.

– James ainda são nove horas.

– Não quero saber. Você me tirou o meu bofe, preciso de chocolate. – jogou o rabo de cavalo pra trás e saiu rebolando para o elevador.

Suspirei olhando pro teto.

Daí me paciência!

Olhei para a recepção vazia e em direção a sala de Edward, a porta ainda estava fechada, mordi o lábio pensando ainda no que incomodava Edward.

Olhei para os lados e parecia tudo tão silencioso, sem fazer barulho me aproximei da porta e a encarei por alguns minutos.

Será que dava pra ouvir?

Não Isabella, está louca, querendo bisbilhotar Edward, o que deu em sua cabeça?

Mas talvez nem desse pra ouvir nada. É não devia dar pra ouvir nada, então se eu encostasse o ouvido eu não ouviria nada.

Na verdade eu devia encostar, por que ai eu saberia se da ou não, e então eu poderia resolver esse problema, por que as portas deviam a ser a prova de som e...

A merda a quem eu quero enganar, com o coração batendo rápido e um pouco tremula, colei o ouvido na porta e tentei ouvir. Podia ouvir a voz de Edward, mas era complicado perceber o que diziam.

Talvez se eu arranjasse um copo...

Sai correndo para a cozinha pequena que ficava ao lado da sala de Edward e voltei com um copo e o encostei na porta.

Agora de que lado que eu coloco o copo, coloquei com a boca na minha orelha e o funda na porta, mas tava pior do que quando eu tava com a orelha, rolei os olhos e virei o copo e consegui ouvir melhor.

–... Isabella vai me odiar quando eu confessar que nunca fui gay. – pisquei confusa quando a voz de Edward surgiu.

Nunca foi gay?

– Então você vai contar a ela? – tentei prestar atenção, já que eu devia estar ouvindo coisas.

– Eu não sei. Eu gosto de estar com ela. Eu poderia continuar fingindo, sabe eu posso dizer que mudei por ela. Tipo deixei de ser gay.

– Edward...

Quase derrubei o copo no chão me afastando da porta, eu acho que estava ficando doida. Edward fingir ser gay? Quer dizer ele nunca foi?

OMG!

Eu transei com um falso gay!

Ok essa frase saiu mais estranha que a outra.

Respira Isabella. Calma e respira fundo, ouvi passos em direção a porta e olhei em volta em pânico, sem sabe o que fazer praticamente corri e me joguei atrás do balcão de James e fiquei encolhida, vi o pai de Edward sair e pouco depois ele.

Vi ele seguir até minha sala e bater, pareceu ficar um pouco tristonho, tadinho do meu Edward...

Não tadinho nada desse gay de araque.

Esperei ele voltar pra sua sala e corri para a sala de Rose, tranquei a porta e peguei o telefone ligando pra ela.

Não demorou muito ela atendeu um pouco esbaforida e fiz uma careta. Tava com Emmett até agora?

– O que é?

– Rose eu preciso de você. – falei chorosa.

– O que aconteceu? Quem eu preciso matar.

– O Edward.

– Eu já to indo.

– Ok.

– Espera aonde você está?

– Na sua sala.

– Ok eu já vou. – assenti colocando o telefone no gancho e esperando, passou alguns minutos e o telefone tocou. Atendi apressadamente.

– Alô?

– Bella, você quer que eu mate primeiro ou fale com você. – pensei por alguns minutinhos e suspirei.

– Vem falar comigo primeiro.

– Tem certeza? Eu posso dar só um chutezinho nele.

– Rose!

– Tudo bem, eu já to chegando.

– Ok.

Desligamos e depois de dez minutos em que eu andava de um lado para o outro alguém bateu na porta e fiquei nervosa, me aproximei cautelosamente e coloquei o ouvido na porta.

– Bella sou eu. – respirando aliviada abri a porta e assim que Rose entrou a abracei.

– O que houve querida? – ela afagou meu cabelo e solucei, Rose me soltou um pouquinho e fechou a porta, e sentamos no pequeno sofá que tinha em sua sala.

– Me conte tudo.

– Edward mentiu pra mim.

– Como assim?

– Ele não é gay.

– Não é? Tipo resolveu mudar, ser macho?

– Não mentiu, ele nunca foi gay.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, eu tava sabe passando em frente à porta da sala dele, e por acaso tinha um copo na minha mão, e ele tava lá dentro com o pai e por pura curiosidade... – parei de falar ao ver sua sobrancelha arqueada e bufei.

– Isabella?

– Ok eu ouvi atrás da porta, a curiosidade foi maior que eu. Mas eles estavam falando de mim, e que ele nunca foi gay e que vai continuar fingindo, o que eu faço Rose?

– Achei que íamos matar ele.

–Rose, eu queria, mas poxa eu amo aquele gay de araque.

– Você ama?

– Pior que amo. O que eu faço?

– Bem você só tem duas opções.

– Quais?

– Ou você joga naquela cara linda que ele é um falso e bota ele pra fora da empresa e da sua vida. – meu coração até doeu ao pensar nessa hipótese.

– Ou? – ela sorriu.

– Ou você faz ele confessar.

– Oh, gostei disso. Como faço isso?

– Bem, você está preparada para deixar seu "gay" doidinho. – acabei sorrindo e assentindo. – Bom, então temos muito que planejar, no final Edward vai praticamente gritar que nunca foi gay.

– Mas e quanto a nós. Eu, bem eu realmente amo ele.

– E ele ama você Bella. Ele deve estar com medo de te contar.

– Então eu não devia só falar com ele, sabe sermos honestos... – parei de falar ao ver sua sobrancelha arqueada. – Então qual era o plano mesmo? – ela riu.

– Você tem que dar uma lição nele, por que se não ele fica mal acostumado. Temos que manter nossos homens na linha, praticamente aos nossos pés.

– Ok. Eu vou fazer isso. Vou mostrar ao Edward que não deve se brincar comigo, e depois vou transar loucamente com ele.

– É assim que se fala amiga.

Acabei rindo.

Mas no fundo eu estava apavorada.

Mas Rose estava certa, mesmo eu sendo louca por ele, eu tinha que dar uma lição no meu gay.

Deus outra frase que nunca pensei que diria.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Onze**

Já estávamos na hora de sair e eu não havia visto Bella, estava começando a me sentir ansioso.

Quando deu meu horário sai da minha sala e fui para a de Bella, passei pela recepção e James já arrumava suas coisas para ir. Acenei para ele e comecei a ir em direção a sala de Bella, mas ele se colocou em minha frente.

– Hmmm, James?

– Como você pode?

– O que?

– Achei que havia algo de especial entre nós.

– Havia?

– Claro que havia, as trocas de olhares, os flertes, nós temos algo especial Edward. – ele ergueu a mão tentando colocar em meu rosto e dei um passo para trás.

– James, você entendeu errado...

– Não, eu entendi tudo certo. Mas como sempre aquele ser odioso nos atrapalhou.

– Que ser odioso?

– Ora a mulher. A mulher nos seduz e nos tira do nosso caminho, mas escute Edward Cullen, essa atração não durara muito, e logo seus verdadeiros desejos irão assumir o controle, e saiba que talvez você tenha perdido a melhor coisa da sua vida.

– Que seria?

– Eu. – jogou o cabelo para trás e saiu apressadamente sem olhar para trás. Percebi que a secretaria de Bella e Rose me encaravam em choque e senti minhas orelhas ficando vermelha, praticamente fugi de volta para minha sala.

Peguei o telefone e chamei a sala de Bella, esperei e nada só tocava. Desanimado sai e fui pro elevador. Era melhor ir embora, ela já devia ter ido mesmo.

– Edward. – virei e Bella corria esbaforida até mim.

– Oi. – sorri e ela sorriu alegremente, mas depois pigarreou e ficou seria.

– Olá.

– Você está bem? – me aproximei dela e ela forçou um sorriso e tocou meu peito.

– Sim, ótima, incrível, fenomenal. – a cada palavra era um tapa e me afastei esfregando o peito.

– Ok... – o elevador chegou e dei passagem ela que forçou o sorriso novamente e entrou, a segui e ficamos em silêncio enquanto as portas se fechavam

O clima estava meio estranho e tenso, Bella estava afastada de mim e comecei a bater o pé nervosamente, ela me lançou um olhar irritado e parei meu pé imediatamente.

– Tu... tudo bem, Bella? – ela forçou aquele sorriso novamente e veio em minha direção, um pouco assustado comecei a me afastar, mas estávamos ainda no elevador e fiquei contra a parede.

– Por que Edward? Você sabe se algo não está bem? Se algo devia não estar errado? – ela ficou muito próxima e engoli em seco.

– Eu... Eu não sei.- Ela me interrompeu.

– Acho que você sabe sim. – Afundou seu dedo em meu peito e me cutucou enquanto praticamente rosnava. – acho que você sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo.

– Bella você está me assustando. – Falei quase arregalando os olhos e ela se afastou. Esfreguei o peito novamente, poxa eu preciso mesmo ir a uma academia.

Ela continuou de costas pra mim e pensei em chamá-la, mas ela se virou de repente me encarando com fúria e se pudesse me espremia mais contra a parede, mas antes que eu pensasse em escapar ela estava colada em mim.

Sua boca grudada na minha e suas mãos em meu peito, gemi a agarrando pela bunda e a esfregando contra mim, ela gemeu afastando nossos quadris o suficiente para colocar sua mão entre nossos corpos. Praticamente rosnei ao sentir sua mão sobre meu pau.

– Bella... – arfei afastando a boca da dela, minha respiração saindo em ofegos. Ela sorriu começando a beijar meu pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo, sem nunca deixar de esfregar meu pau.

De repente ela se afastou e a olhei confuso, vi as portas se abrindo e grunhi.

– Vamos pra minha casa. – praticamente mandei já querendo puxar ela pro meu carro, mas ela negou

– Não.

– Sua casa?

– Não.

– Hmmm então onde?

– Lugar nenhum.

– Mas eu pensei... – cocei a nuca e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Pensou o que?

– Eu... eu... Bella eu fiz algo errado? – a olhei meio desesperado e ela mordeu o lábio e começou a se aproximar, mas parou e me olhou seria.

– Não sei, você fez? – ela me olhou estranhamente e mordi o lábio.

– Hmmm, não? – acabou soando com uma pergunta e ela suspirou.

– Ok, eu preciso ir.

– Eu posso te ligar?

– Melhor não, nos falamos amanhã.

– Oh, ok. – minha cara devia ser de cão abandonado e triste fui até meu carro.

Entrei no volvo me sentindo vazio e desanimado e fui para casa. Não havia muito que fazer, não iria impor minha presença a ela.

Dirigi o mais rápido que podia, não havia transito e cheguei rápido em casa, e nem sinal de Emmett, fui direto para meu quarto e me joguei na cama.

Vasculhei a mente tentando pensar no que podia ter feito de errado. Lógico que eu mentia descaradamente para ela, mas Bella nem fazia idéia. Deve ser outra coisa...

Continuei pensando no que poderia ter causado o afastamento de Bella, mas nada me vinha, a única coisa que ocorreu foi a visita do meu pai, será que ela estava preocupada com a reação da minha família?

Me levantei começando a andar de um lado para o outro, eu precisava explicar a ela, que eu não deixaria nada nos atrapalhar.

Merda eu a amava...

Cai sentando na cama pensando no que acabei de descobrir, eu amava Bella. E tentei me sentir extremamente feliz com isso, mas isso só mostrava como eu estava fudido.

Pois eu ainda mentia para ela.

O que eu faço?

[...]

Cheguei à empresa e James virou a cara quando me viu, suspirei e fui para minha sala. Se Bella não queria me ver, não imporia minha presença a ela; mesmo que isso fizesse meu coração se partir em pedaçinhos.

Entrei na minha sala e tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas até isso estava complicado. Passei o dia todo fechado em minha sala trabalhando nos meus desenhos, já passava das cinco quando sai da sala, precisava mostrar a Rose alguns desenhos.

Sai da sala e James não estava, suspirando aliviado segui para a sala de Rose e a secretaria me anunciou, assim que entrei, quis ir embora, Rosalie me olhava mortalmente.

– Hmmm, eu trouxe... – forcei um sorriso e mostrei os esboços, ela respirou fundo e assentiu.

– Certo vamos ver.

Ficamos uma meia hora escolhendo alguns tecidos, e depois de resolvermos os detalhes ela olhou para o relógio.

– Eu preciso ir, tenho um encontro com Emmett.

– Ah... ok, eu já vou. – sai de sua sala e dei de cara com Bella que sorriu.

– Oi Edward.

– Bella. Tudo bem? – ela sorriu.

– Ia atrás de você.

– Ia? – a esperança devia estar borbulhando em minha voz, pois ela sorriu.

– Sim. Que tal jantarmos juntos?

– Vai ser ótimo. Eu só preciso guardar umas coisas.

– Ok eu te espero na recepção.

– Tudo bem. – praticamente corri, entrei na minha sala e guardei as coisas, peguei minha carteira, chaves e o celular e fui para a recepção.

Bella estava ali ainda sorrindo e assim que me aproximei peguei sua mão, ela sorriu e beijei seus lábios demoradamente, sem aprofundar o beijo, só sentindo a maciez da sua boca contra a minha. Ela suspirou tocando minha bochecha com sua mãozinha delicada e suspirei de contentamento me afastando dela.

– Eu senti sua falta.- Confessei.

– Oh Edward eu também. – dei outro beijo nela mais rápido dessa vez e a puxei para os elevadores.

– Aonde quer ir?

– Que tal aquele restaurante que almoçamos?

– Perfeito.

Coloquei o elevador para irmos ao térreo em vez da garagem e ficamos de mãos dadas todo o caminho. Bella parecia melhor hoje, menos tensa e não estava me agredindo o que era bom também.

Assim que saímos para a rua seguimos em direção ao restaurante, sua mão nunca deixando a minha, o que só me fazia sorrir como um idiota. Chegamos ao restaurante e o ambiente que antes fora estranho pelo romantismo dessa vez estava perfeito.

Puxei a cadeira para Bella que sorriu se sentando, me sentei a sua frente e volte a segurar sua mão. Eu sei que estou agindo como um idiota apaixonado, mas eu não podia evitar, eu era um idiota apaixonado e eu só queria dizer a ela.

– Então eu não vi você hoje... – Bella começou mordendo o lábio e tentei sorrir.

– Eu fiquei na minha sala trabalhando.- Fingi dar de ombros.

– E não foi me ver?

– Achei que você não queria me ver.

– Oh Edward... – ela tocou meu rosto e fechei os olhos apreciando seu toque.

– Boa noite, serei sua garçonete o que vão querer? – nós olhamos para a jovem que sorria para nós.

– Bella?

– Uma lasanha.

– O mesmo pra mim, e traga um vinho.

– Sim senhor. – ela saiu e voltei a fitar Bella.

– Eu fiz algo errado? Pode falar Bella, se você não quer mais continuar o nosso namoro, eu vou...

– Nós somos namorados?

– Não somos? – ela riu.

– Bem devemos ser. Eu não quero terminar Edward, eu só... – ela mordeu o lábio e abaixou os olhos, deu um longo suspiro e continuou. – É só essa situação.

– Situação?

– Bem, você é um ex-gay. E se você perceber que prefere homens ao invés de mim? Não suportaria ser trocada de novo.

– Isso nunca aconteceria. – falei praticamente indignado até perceber que estava só percebendo os efeitos das minhas mentiras.

– Eu não sei Edward...

– Bella, por favor, acredite em mim, eu nunca a magoaria, eu quero você.

– Nunca? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

– Nunca, eu não mentiria para você.

– Jura?

– Sim, eu nem gosto de mentiras.

– Oh isso é maravilhoso Edward. Saber que você não _mente_. – ela frisou a palavra mente e fiz uma careta.

Merda eu a havia mentido pra ela, tive a decência de abaixar os olhos, estava envergonhado de mim mesmo.

Eu devia dizer tudo a ela.

– Oh Edward... – ela segurou minha mão e tentei sorrir. – Isso é o que adoro em você. Você é tão honesto, nunca me magoaria, nunca mentiria para mim É. O. HOMEM. DOS. MEUS. SONHOS. – ela grunhiu apertando meus dedos a cada palavra e fiz uma careta tirando a mão da dela.

– Você é bem forte em. – esfreguei a minha mão e ela riu.

A garçonete voltou trazendo vinho e nos serviu, Bella deu um longo gole e mandei a moça deixar a garrafa.

– Então onde estávamos? – Bella falou quando a moça sumiu e respirei fundo.

– Bella eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

– Diga.

– Eu bem... Merda... – abri a boca querendo dizer toda a verdade, mas meu celular tocou. – Com licença.

O peguei estranhando ao ver o nome de Emmett, atendi um pouco receoso.

– Alô?

– _Edward não conte nada a ela._

– Emmett, o que houve?

– _Ela sabe de tudo_.

– Eu acho que não entendi.

– _Bella sabe que você mentiu_. – meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei para Bella que bebia um pouco de vinho.

– Tudo bem Edward?- Perguntou.

– Hmmm, sim. – assenti freneticamente e voltei a falar com Emmett. – Você tem certeza?

– _Sim, então não conte nada. Ou você já contou?_

– Eu bem, ia fazer agora.

– _Então não conte nada. Venha pra casa que conversamos._

– Tem certeza disso?

– _Tenho sim._

– Ok, eu estou jantando com Bella, mas assim que acabar vou pra ir.

– _Tudo bem._ – desliguei e guardei o celular e sorri para Bella.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim, sim, tudo ótimo. Estou faminto.

– Então o que você ia me contar?

– Ah sim... hmmm, eu... Bem acho que terei problemas com James. – ela riu.

– Ele está caidinho por você.

– Pois é. – a garçonete veio com as comidas e mudei rapidamente de assunto.

[...]

Assim que terminamos o jantar, levei Bella para casa. Ela me convidou para entrar mas dei uma desculpa qualquer e dirigi diretamente para a minha casa.

As palavras de Emmett pipocavam em minha mente.

Bella sabia, agora seu comportamento fazia sentido. Mas por que ela continuava comigo eu não entendia. Ela devia me odiar e me chutar pra fora da sua vida! Mas não ela continuava ali, comigo.

Deus! Emmett devia estar enganado.

Entrei em casa e Emmett estava no sofá assistindo TV, assim que ele me viu ficou de pé.

– Isso é serio Emmett?

– Sim, Rose deixou escapar.

– Merda! –Baguncei os cabelos nervoso.- Ela te disse que Bella sabia?

– Não exatamente. Mas ela falou coisas como você é um gay de araque.

– Oh Merda!

– E quando eu perguntei o que ela quis dizer ela desconversou. Mas dava pra ver que ela mentia.

– Então elas sabem. Mas não faz sentido.

– O que?

– Se Bella sabe, por que ainda estamos juntos?

– Verdade. Ela tem agido estranho?

– Bem mais ou menos, ontem ela quase me agrediu... Oh Merda!

– Pois é ela sabe.

– O que eu vou fazer? – sentei no sofá esfregando o rosto, e olhei para Emmett em busca de ajuda. Ele sorria e arqueia uma sobrancelha. – O que?

– Sabe, Bella não sabe que você sabe, e ela acha que você não sabe que ela sabe.

– Hein? – ele rolou os olhos.

– Você não entende, se ela não sabe você pode usar isso contra ela.

– Mas eu não quero mais mentir para Bella.

– Você não estará mentindo, só dando o troco. Por que você mentiu e ela podia ter te enfrentado, mas agora ela está mentindo também. Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

– Que somos um bando de mentirosos?- Ele bufou e revirou os olhos ainda rindo.

– Não, que ela quer te dar uma lição.

– Deus! Isso ta pior que antes.

– Mas agora é sua vez de dar uma lição nela.

– Acha mesmo?

– Com certeza, e eu tenho uma idéia perfeita.

– Qual? – perguntei com medo já.

– Você vai fingir que é gay.

Oh Deus! Tinha como essa merda ser mais confusa?


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

– Mas agora é sua vez de dar uma lição nela.

– Acha mesmo?

– Com certeza, e eu tenho uma idéia perfeita.

– Qual? – perguntei com medo já.

– Você vai fingir que é gay.

Oh Deus! Tinha como essa merda ser mais confusa?

– Eu não acho isso uma boa idéia Emmett.

– Como não? Você vai deixar a mulher te enganar?

– Mas eu a enganei primeiro.

– Mas você tem motivos. E quais os dela?

– Eu... Merda!

– Pensa Edward, ela está te enganando, você não pode deixar isso assim. Tem que mostrar pra ela quem é o homem.

– Fingindo ser gay?

– Sim e dessa vez pra valer.

– Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia.

– É uma ótima idéia. Você finge ser gay, diz pra ela que seu lado gay falou mais alto e que está em duvidas.

– Duvidas?

– Sim, vai deixá-la louca perceber que você é gay de verdade. Você nem precisa fingir por muito tempo, o importante é fazer ela confessar que sabe que você nunca foi gay.

– E ai?

– Ai como um homem justo que você é, você perdoa ela.

– Emmett, mas que idéia de girico é essa?

– É perfeita. Você não pode deixar ela te enganar assim, cara. Depois ela pisa em você. Afinal quem veste as calças nesse relacionamento? – olhei para Emmett sem saber o que dizer.

Não sobre as calças eu uso as calças, mas a sua idéia sem noção não estava me convencendo muito.

– Eu não sei...

– Edward, vai por mim, você precisa se impor, ou ela vai abusar de você.

– Bella não é assim.

– Ok se você acha. Mas se precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo. – ele saiu e fui para meu quarto me jogando na cama.

Será que Emmett tinha razão? Bella era esse tipo de mulher?

Não, eu não podia acreditar nisso.

Não minha Bella, eu devia dizer a verdade para ela.

Sim era isso que eu iria fazer amanhã.

**Pov. Bella**

OMG!

Essa situação estava se tornando insuportável.

Eu não sei mais quanto eu podia agüentar.

Praticamente havia esmurrado Edward ontem quando o vi. Eu não devia ter dado atenção às idéias de Rose. Devia sentar e conversar com Edward, dizer que sabia que ele mentiu e pedir explicações.

Mas a verdade eu tive medo, e se eu não gostar das explicações? E se for muito ruim e eu não conseguir olhar mais pra ele? Por que apesar de tudo eu realmente amo aquele gay de araque.

Oh Deus! O que eu faço?

Cheguei à empresa me sentindo uma merda. Meu falso gay, saiu apressado ontem, e nem quis ficar comigo. E se ele tivesse decidido que eu era louca e era melhor ficar longe?

Mas ontem, quando o chamei pra jantar ele parecia tão feliz em me ver, e me beijou de um jeito tão apaixonado, que cheguei a querer admitir tudo a ele, até que o amava.

Mas ele se negava a me contar tudo e estava ficando com raiva da situação, mal entrei na sala e vi Edward sentando em minha mesa.

– Edward.

– Oi, tudo bem?

– Sim, sim.

– Você saiu apressado ontem.

– Oh sim, Emmett estava passando mal e precisou de mim.

– Oh. Você não está pensando em voltar com ele, né? – tentei brincar e ele riu.

– Eu... – ele se calou e me olhou sério. – Bella você não mentiria para mim, não é? – olhei para longe dos seus olhos e pigarreei.

– De onde veio isso? – ri nervosamente e ele deu de ombros.

– Só pensando, nós estamos começando um relacionamento e a honestidade é importante, não é?

– Claro que sim. – falei rapidamente e praguejei mentalmente, afinal eu estava enganando ele.

Tudo bem que ele me enganou primeiro, mas isso não era desculpa.

– Então eu queria te contar algo.

– Sim... – olhei pra ele em expectativa e o vi suspirar e coçar a nuca.

– Eu... Merda isso é difícil.

– Não precisa ter medo Edward, só fale a verdade, chega de mentiras.

– O que? – ele me olhou desconfiado e praguejei mentalmente e pigarreei tentando disfarçar.

– Hmmm?

– Que mentiras?

– Quem falou em mentiras?

– Você Bella.

– Eu não!

– Bella, falou sim.

– Falei nada. Eu disse não precisa ter medo Edward, depois eu parei de falar. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e forcei um sorriso.

– Hmmm, então eu preciso ser honesto com você, eu estou confuso sobre nós.

– Eu sabia. – gritei apontando o dedo, espera confuso? – Heim, o que?

– Estou confuso.

– Não, não, não, não era nada disso que você ia dizer.

– Não?

– Não, você ia dizer outra coisa.

– Que seria?

– Bem, hmmm. Tem certeza de que só ia dizer isso? Você não quer confessar nada?

– E o que eu confessaria?

– Eu não sei, mas tem certeza que não quer dizer algo mais?

– Tenho. – ele me olhou desafiante. – Por que você acha que eu ia dizer outra coisa? – perguntou e o desafiei também.

– Só tive a impressão. Então sobre o que você está confuso?

– Sobre nós.

– O que? Como assim?

– Eu pensei no que você disse e você tem razão, eu mudei muito radicalmente, afinal até alguns dias atrás eu... bem eu sentia atração por homens, e agora essa mudança total... em outras palavras eu estou confuso.- Suspirou pesadamente.

– Oh... – o pânico começou a me tomar. – Não você não pode, você não é... – me calei e ele sorriu.

– Não sou o que?

– Hmmm, bem você não é mais gay. Você mesmo disse. – eu já estava torcendo as mãos nervosamente e ele suspirou se levantando.

– Bem, e você disse algumas vezes que eu deveria ter certeza do que sentia. Eu não quero te magoar Bella, eu gosto muito de você, não quero ser outro Jacob na sua vida.

– Mas...

– Eu vou trabalhar agora. À noite nós conversamos mais, ok?

– Ok. – ele se aproximou de mim e pensei que fosse me beijar, mas ele estendeu a mão, encarei sua mão alguns segundos e forcei um sorriso e a apertei.

– Até depois.

– Até.

Vi Edward saindo da minha sala e me joguei na cadeira mais próxima. OMG o que eu fiz? Meu gay de araque, tá achando que é gay de verdade!

Eu preciso falar com alguém.

Agarrei o telefone e disquei o numero de Rose, enquanto tocava eu praticamente devorava a ponta dos meus dedos, é por que as unhas, já tinha ido pro espaço faz tempo.

– _Alô._

– Rose... – falei chorosa e ouvi ela se movimentando.

_– O que aquele gay de araque fez?_

– Ele quer ser gay de verdade. – chorei no telefone e ela ficou muda. – Rose, você tá ai?

_– Você tem certeza disso?_

– Ele disse que estava confuso, e me deu um aperto de mão. – chorei mais ainda e ela praguejou.

_– Estou indo ai._

– Ok. – coloquei o telefone no ganho e voltei a morder a ponta dos dedos, quando ela entrou pela porta afobada.

– Me conta tudo.

– Ele não me quer Rose.- Choraminguei.

– Calma, vamos pensar com calma ok? Você fez algo que o fez desconfiar que você sabe que ele mentiu?

– Não, eu fiz o que você mandou, deixei ele na vontade, e fiquei jogando indiretas sobre confiança. Mas acho que só piorou, pois agora ele está confuso.

– Tem algo errado ai.

– Não, não tem Rose, Edward é gay de verdade. Eu devo ter entendido errado quando ele conversou com o pai dele.

– Eu não sei. Eu estava pensando e Edward não têm jeito de gay.

– Você acha?

– Claro. Mike meu amigo, lembra? – assenti e ela continuou. – Ele é gay mesmo, mas como Edward ele é bem macho sabe, você nem desconfia dele. Mas tem algumas coisas que um gay tem, que no Edward é completamente inexistente.

– Vai ver ele é confuso.

– Eu ainda acho que há algo errado ai.

– Mas o que eu faço?- O desespero tomava conta de mim.

– Eu preciso pensar.

– Eu, bem não é melhor eu enfrentá-lo? Sabe chegar nele e dizer que sei que ele não é gay?

– Eu não sei, ele pode mentir e dizer que é gay sim, e que ficou com você por que estava confuso.

– Mas...

– Você tem que fazer ele confessar, pegar ele com a mão na massa.

– Eu não sei Rose.

– Mas eu sim. Você não pode deixar ele ganhar essa Bella, ou ele pode achar que no futuro te fará de boba sempre! Você não quer outro Jacob, não é?

– Deus me livre, de ter outro encosto como aquele.- Quase fiz o sinal da cruz, mas deixei quieto.

– Isso mesmo. Nós vamos dar um jeito de descobrir qual é a de Edward.

– Ok. Agora eu preciso trabalhar.

– Isso, vai trabalhar que eu vou pensar num jeito de pegarmos seu gay de araque na mentira dele.

– Ok. Obrigada Rose. – ela sorriu e me abraçou e saiu.

Quando Rose deixou eu estava mais confiante, talvez as coisas descem certas no final.

Eu espero.

[...]

Sai do meu escritório na hora do almoço, estava faminta e Jessica já havia ido comer, só encontrei James na recepção lixando a unha, suspirei e olhei em direção a sala de Edward. Eu deveria ir lá conversar com ele?

Mas me faltava coragem.

– Precisa de algo sua desvirtuadora de gays? – olhei para James que me encarava com o queixo erguido e suspirei.

– Não James, estou bem. Você não vai almoçar? – ele lançou um olhar rápido para a porta de Edward e deu de ombros.

– Não estou com fome. Estou triste demais para comer.- Soltou um muxoxo.

– Está triste por quê?

– Como se você não soubesse. – seu lábio tremeu e suspirou dramaticamente.

– James, você ainda está chateado por causa disso? – lamuriei e ele forçou um soluço, que era obvio fingido.

– Claro que estou chateado. – ele resmungou e de repente seus olhos brilharam e ele olhou para o teto. – Eu já podia ver um futuro inteiro com ele. Primeiro namoraríamos firme, e no segundo encontro eu daria pra ele, por que ele é muito gostoso, e eu não resistiria até o terceiro. Depois ele ficaria louco por mim, por que convenhamos eu sou uma delicia. – rolei os olhos.

– James...

– Shiii, eu não acabei. Então, depois mais ou menos em um mês já estaríamos morando juntos, e eu o apresentaria aos meus pais, que com certeza o adorariam, tipo impossível não adorarem, lógico que a família dele, seria mais difícil, mas eu os conquistaria com meu charme e simpatia. No máximo eu um ano nos casaríamos, e começaríamos a tentar ser pais. Eu seria a mãe, eu sou mais sensível...

– Eu já entendi. – o interrompi e ele bufou.

– Você está com inveja por que seu futuro com Edward, não será tão lindo como o meu.

– James, você já está viajando.- Quase revirei os olhos

– Só dizendo a verdade meu bem. Você pode achar que ele é seu, mas o gay nele, vai se libertar e eu estarei aqui pra ele. – ele empinou o queixo e saiu rebolando.

Tampei o rosto com as mãos e grunhi.

Essa situação estava fora de controle.

Será que James tinha razão? será que Edward era gay, e ia acabar me chutando?

Ah mas eu não ia deixar.

Determinada caminhei em direção a sala de Edward e a abri sem bater, ele me olhou confuso, vi sua boca se abrir, mas sem esperar fechei a porta e corri até ele agarrando sua cabeça e o beijando profundamente.

Ele ficou parado alguns segundos, acho que estava em choque, mas não demorou muito para me corresponder e me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo me beijando com desejo, suas mãos já passeando por meu corpo, e as minhas indo para seu cabelo e o puxando mais pra mim.

Afastamos as boca ao mesmo tempo, nossas respirações vindo em arfadas, nos encaramos por alguns minutos.

– Oh que se dane! – ele rosnou agarrando meu rosto e me beijando com urgência, gemi contra sua boca e minhas mãos afoitas foram para sua calça, a abri e agarrei seu pau que ficou duro em minha mão.

Ele grunhiu afastando a boca e começou a beijar meu pescoço, mordendo e chupando minha pele, eu arfava e apertava seu pau, minha mão subindo e descendo pelo seu membro que pulsava.

Suas mãos já desciam pelo meu corpo, passeando pelas laterais dos meus seios, e descendo até minha bunda onde apertou. Gemi aumentando o aperto em seu pau, e ele grunhiu, apertando minha bunda novamente com uma mão e a outra levou a minha calça e a abriu, já colocando a mão para dentro e tocando minha entrada.

Terminei de empurrar a calça pra baixo com as pernas mesmo e me esfreguei nele. Eu gemi alto esfregando meu corpo contra sua mão, ele mordiscou minha garganta, Edward afastou minha calcinha e espalmou meu sexo que já estava úmida por ele.

Ele gemeu e me penetrou com dois dedos, larguei seu pau e levei as mãos a sua bunda a apertando, ele riu contra minha pele e tirou a mão do meu sexo, gritei de frustração, mas ele voltou a me beijar calando meus resmungos. Em seguida me agarrou pela bunda me erguendo e me colocou em cima da sua mesa de desenho, cruzei as pernas a sua volta e ambos gememos quando seu pau rosou no meu clitóris.

– Vem Edward...

– Deus, você está tão molhada...

– Por você... – ele me penetrou lentamente e arfei... – Ahh só por você...

– Deus Bella...

Seu pau se alojou deliciosamente dentro de mim, meu sexo já pulsava a sua volta, estávamos desesperados por contato, e nos movíamos desenfreadamente. Seu pau me fodendo com força. Minhas pernas tremiam e meu corpo todo parecia levar choques de prazer, seu pau pulsava loucamente dentro de mim, e minha boceta escorria.

Não demorei muito a vir e ele me acompanhou rosnando alto, ele continuou dentro de mim e me olhou intensamente, sorri para ele e rocei meus lábios nos dele os mordiscando em seguida.

– O que vamos fazer Bella?

– Só ficar juntos? – ele encostou a testa na minha e sorriu.

– É o que mais quero. – ele confessou e me deu um beijo rápido saindo de dentro de mim.

Me senti triste imediatamente.

Eu podia o fazer arder por mim. Mas ainda estávamos distantes.

Enquanto houvesse essa mentira entre nós, tanto minha quanto dele.

Pulei da mesa e catei minha calça no chão a vestindo rapidamente, ele se ajeitava de costas pra mim, e queria dizer a ele o que eu sentia, e que o perdoava pela mentira, se ele estivesse mentindo.

– Edward... – ele se voltou pra mim e sorriu.

– Eu quero te dizer uma coisa. – ele falou se aproximando e tocando meu rosto.

– Eu também quero.

– Eu posso dizer primeiro?

– Eu... – mão abri a boca a porta abriu com força batendo contra a parede e uma Rose arfante nos encarava.

– Bella, estava te procurando.

– Oh, está tudo bem?

– Sim... quer dizer não. Preciso urgente de você.

– Não pode esperar?

– Não, não, não, é sobre aquele assunto. – ela moveu as sobrancelhas em direção a Edward e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Grunhi e beijei rapidamente seus lábios.

– Eu vou ver o que Rose quer, mas a noite nós conversamos. – ele assentiu.

– Estarei te esperando.

– Ok. – sai rapidamente arrastando Rose e a levei a minha sala.

Lógico que no caminho James virou a cara quando me viu. Rolei os olhos e entrei e fechei a porta encarando Rose.

– O que foi?

– Edward sabe.

– Sabe o que?

– Ele sabe, que nós sabemos que ele nunca foi gay.

– O que? Você tem certeza?

– Sim, eu pressionei Emmett. E o safado confessou tudo.

– Oh Deus.

– Aqueles vadios queriam te pegar na mentira.

– Oh Deus... – tampei o rosto não acreditando e ela tocou meu ombro.

– Agora precisamos nos vingar.

– Mas Emmett vai contar a Edward que a gente sabe que ele sabe.

– Não eu dei um jeitinho em Emmett.

– O que você fez? – a olhei assustada e ela sorriu malignamente.

– Digamos que Emmett, conheceu meu lado dominatrix, e ele foi apresentado as minhas algemas e mais alguns brinquedinhos.

– Rose...

– Nada de Rose, agora é a hora. Temos só hoje pra conseguir pegar o Edward. E eu tenho um plano infalível.

– Rose, eu não sei...

– Não preocupe essa sua linda cabecinha. Eu já tenho um plano. – tinha até medo de perguntar.

– Qual?

– Vamos apresentar Mike, para o seu gay de araque.

Olhei para Rose e grunhi.

Essa merda estava ficando cada vez pior.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

Assim que Bella saiu da sala grunhi, mas que hora para Rosalie nos interromper. Eu precisava dizer a Bella, toda a verdade.

Eu já nem me importava mais com o emprego, se eu tivesse que ir trabalhar com meu pai, só para ter Bella, eu iria.

Meu único medo é de ela não perdoar minha mentira, mas eu faria ela me ouvir. Eu diria tudo a ela, não importava se ela tentou me pegar na mentira, eu a amava e iria lhe provar.

Determinado sai da minha sala e dei de cara com James que sorriu para mim. E acenei e já fui em direção a sala de Bella.

– Bella está ai, Jessica?

– Ela está em reunião, Edward. – assenti e me afastei de sua mesa.

Caminhei em direção a minha sala, mas James se colocou na minha frente e sorri.

– Olá James.

– Edward.

– Eu preciso...

– Posso falar com você?

– Claro. – cruzei os braços e forcei um sorriso. – O que foi? – ele ajeitou o cabelo e moveu os cílios.

– Então eu percebi que está um clima estranho entre você e Bella.

– Oh, não tem nada estranho, estamos bem, estamos ótimos, melhor que ótimos, estamos... – ele colocou a mão em meu ombro e me calei.

– Edward, Edward, Edward, eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui.

– Vo... você sabe? – ele suspirou pesadamente. Eu grunhi lógico que ele sabe, ele é um gay de verdade e eu não passo de uma fraude.

– Oh sim eu sei.

– Se você sabe, então o que eu faço, eu não quero mais mentir para Bella. – ele sorriu enormemente.

– Então não minta. Entre lá na sala dela e grite toda a verdade.

– Eu não sei, e se ela...

– Não, não. Nada de e se, e mas, você tem, que dizer. Ela vai sofrer, ela pode até te odiar, mas depois tudo será perdoado.

– Você acha? – perguntei esperançoso e ele assentiu.

– Com certeza.

– Eu... eu acho que tem razão.

– Isso mesmo. Estufa esse peito maravilhoso que você tem, vai lá e grita a todos os pulmões, eu sou gay e vou casar com o James.

– Isso mesmo... O que?

– O que?

– James eu acho que não entendi.

– O que? – ele fez cara de bobo e tampei o rosto com as mãos.

– Você não sabe de nada.

– Claro que eu sei. Ok não precisa dizer que vai casar, mas precisa dizer que é gay, e da fruta que ela gosta você come até o caroço.

– Oh Deus. James eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – ele me olhou esperançoso e suspirei, eu ia arrasar o coração dele.

– Eu bem...

– Não precisa ter medo Edward, desabafa, fala tudo, e de preferência aqui no meu ouvido. – ele aproximou o ouvido do meu e gemi internamente.

– James, é serio, eu bem, eu não sou...

– Edward Cullen. – alguém chamou e um loiro todo de rosa veio alegremente em minha direção.

– Hmmm, sim?

– Você é um pedaço de mal caminho, meu bem.

– Edward Cullen, quem é essa bixa? – James colocou as mãos na cintura olhando feio pro loiro.

– Bixa é a teu pai, sua biba. – o loiro retrucou e James estreitou os olhos.

– Retire o que disse, sua bixa sem classe.

– Oh, como ousa, sua biba sem estilo.

– Sem estilo, eu tenho mais estilo que você, sua bixa feia.

– Oh...

– Gente vamos acalmar... – comecei mais os dois me olharam feio e me calei.

– Escuta aqui sua biba desclassificada, eu não tenho nada pra falar pra você.

– Nem eu com você, estou falando com Edward, meu futuro namorado.

– O que? – guinchei olhando em volta em pânico e a secretaria de Bella nos olhava com olhos arregalados.

– Namorado? Edward você prefere ele a mim? – loiro perguntou e fiz uma careta.

– Mas eu nem te conheço.

– Viu, ele me prefere. – James agarrou meu braço e o loiro bufou.

– Só por que não arranjou coisa melhor com certeza. Agora que tem euzinha, ele vai lhe dar um pé na bunda.

– Oh, Edward nunca faria isso, ele me ama.

– James...

– Ama, Rá, só se fosse louco.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – James me soltou e me empurrou e foi pra perto do loiro.

– Que Edward é muita areia para seu caminhãzinho.

– Oh, e por acaso ele não é muito pro seu, sua loira oxigenada.

– É natural, sua bruxa.

Os dois continuaram se xingando e aproveitei que me esqueceram e corri para o escritório de Bella, Jessica estava mais preocupada com a briga dos dois, que nem me notou, bati na porta e sem esperar resposta entrei.

Bella levantou quando me viu e Rose estava ao lado dela.

– Edward, que gritaria é essa lá fora?

– James ta lutando com um gay pelo meu amor. – murmurei com pesar e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Eu acho que eu não entendi.

– Ah deve ser Mike. – Rosalie falou alegremente e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Mike?

– Sim, Bella me disse que você está confuso sobre sua sexualidade, e pensei que se você conhecesse Mike, você poderia ter certeza sobre o que quer.

– Sei... – olhei para Bella que torcia as mãos nervosamente e estreitei os olhos pra Rose.

Com certeza essa loira que tava fazendo Bella mentir, assim como Emmett me incitava a continuar com essa mentira infernal. Que belo par de amigos.

– Bem já que a idéia foi sua. – agarrei o braço de Rosalie e a empurrei para fora da sala.

– Hey...

– Vai separar. – ela me olhou em choque, e antes que reclamasse, eu bati a porta em sua cara surpresa.

– Hmmm, Edward... – olhei para Bella e sorri.

– Agora você e eu vamos conversar e resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas. – ela sorriu.

– Você tem razão. Já adiamos demais.

– Exatamente... – antes que continuasse, meu celular tocou e bufando o atendi. – Alô?

_– Edward... _– a voz de Emmett soou ofegante. – _Edward..._

– Emmett você está bem?

_– Sim, me da um minuto. Caralho tive que arrebentar o ferro da cama._

– O que?

_– Eu fugi, nós não temos muito tempo._

– Emmett, fugiu da onde?

_– Rosalie me acorrentou a cama._

– Ew, Emmett não quero saber das suas perversões com sua namorada.

_– Não, não, ela fez isso para me impedir._

– Impedir? – Bella me olhava confusa e respirei fundo. – Fale logo Emmett.

_– Elas sabem Edward._

– O que?

– _Elas sabem, que nós sabemos, que sabem que sabemos._

– ...

_– Edward está ai?_

– Estou tentando entender a sua frase.

_– Bella sabe, que você sabe que ela sabe que você... Pera eu me perdi... _– comecei a rir.

– Emmett, só tenho uma coisa a te dizer.

_– O que?_

– Pare de e intrometer e vá ficar com sua namorada.

_– Mas..._

– Tchau Emmett.

_– Mas elas sabem..._ – desliguei o celular e olhei para Bella que sorria.

– Emmett fugiu? – Bella perguntou e ri.

– Pelo jeito sim.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – ela se aproximou de mim e a puxei contra meu corpo a abraçando.

– O que?

– Que nós temos que parar de dar ouvidos aos nossos amigos.

– Eu concordo plenamente com isso. – ela riu e escovei meus lábios contra os dela.

– Então o que você queria me contar? – ela mordeu o lábio e ri.

– Bem, como você já sabe, eu nunca fui gay.

– Sim.

– Agora como você descobriu?

– Bem, sabe por acaso, eu tinha um copo na mão, e você falava com seu pai na sua sala. – ela abaixou os olhos corando e ri.

– Por acaso né.

– Hey, você começou isso.

– Eu sei.

– Então, como tudo isso começou?

– Bem, é uma historia fodida de confusa.

– Eu não vou a lugar algum.

– Ótimo, vamos pra minha casa e eu te conto tudo.

– Perfeito.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e agarrou minha mão e saímos da sua sala, mas paramos a porta ao ver James apoiado no balcão e o loiro ao lado dele e os dois dando risadinhas.

– Você não disse que eles estavam lutando por você? – Bella cochichou e assenti.

– Eles estavam. – a puxei para perto dele, e assim que James nos viu ficou serio.

– Edward, eu queria falar com você.

– Oh, diga James. – ele respirou fundo e segurou meu ombro.

– Edward, sei que vai ser difícil para você. Mas eu não te amo mais.

– Oh... Eu...

– Não, não. Não diga nada, lembre-se que a culpa é sua, eu estava aqui, linda e perfeita, e você não foi gay o suficiente para admitir seus sentimentos.

– Oh...

– Eu sei. Sei que te prometi esperar. Mas quando o amor bate na nossa porta, é difícil resistir, e eu sou fraco. – ele suspirou e me mandou um beijo. Olhei para Bella que tentava segurar o riso.

– James, eu preciso te contar. Eu bem... eu nunca fui gay, eu menti.

A boca dele se abriu assim como a do loiro, dei um olhar de desculpa para James que acabou sorrindo e jogou o cabelo para trás.

– Bem agora ta explicado.

– O que?

– Só sendo hetero, pra resistir a mim.

– É verdade. – o loiro concordou e James deu uma risadinha.

– Para amor.

– Então, já que está tudo resolvido. – os dois já estavam dando risadinhas um pro outro então aproveitei para fugir daqui. – Temos que ir.

Agarrei a mão de Bella e a puxei para longe dali o mais rápido que pude. Assim que entramos no elevador ela começou a gargalhar e a abracei.

– Bom saber que meu sofrimento te diverte.

– A culpa é toda sua.

– Pior que é verdade. Mas como eu ia imaginar, que havia um James no prédio. – ela riu mais ainda e dei beijos por todo o seu rosto.

– Pare. – ela riu quando mordisquei seu pescoço. – Nós ainda precisamos conversar.

– E nós vamos. Mas isso não me impede de ficar extremamente feliz.

– Por que tão feliz.

– Por que você ainda está comigo. – ela rolou os olhos.

– Obvio que estou, eu te amo.

– O que?

– Hmmm?

– Você disse que me ama. – falei rindo bobamente e ela arregalou os olhos.

– Não disse não.

– Disse sim.

– Não, eu disse que estou aqui, e parei de falar.

– Disse que me ama.

– Não Edward, eu... – a prensei contra a parede e olhei profundamente em seus olhos.

– Não adianta negar, e nem tente, por que eu te amo também.

– Oh... – ela suspirou e a beijei com força, suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo e enrosquei minha língua com a dela.

Ouvimos um pigarro e notamos que já havíamos parado e um casal aguardava que saíssemos para que entrasse, rimos constrangidos e saímos para o estacionamento.

– Então você me ama? – ela perguntou quando chegamos ao meu carro e ri.

– Claro que amo, afinal eu continuei fingindo que era gay pra não te perder.

– Não foi um plano muito esperto.

– Bem sabe o que dizem, o amor é burro. – ela gargalhou.

– Sim, muito burro.

Parecia que as coisas finalmente estavam se resolvendo.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Entramos no meu apartamento de mãos dadas, as coisas estavam finalmente se ajeitando entre nós, e eu queria que continuasse assim, mas para que nós seguíssemos em frente, eu precisava me explicar.

Fechei a porta e a levei em direção ao meu quarto, Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

– Só vamos conversar.

– Sei... – ri e abri a porta, ela entrou comigo e soltou minha mão se deitando em minha cama, sorri e deitei ao seu lado, ficamos de lado nos encarando.

– Fale.

– Por onde começar... – deitei de costas olhando pro teto, aconteceu tanta coisa, e em tão pouco tempo, afinal eu não estava na Bellíssima não tinha nem um mês, e eu já havia sido "gay", namorado falso, namorado de verdade, gay novamente, perseguido por um gay apaixonado, e enrolado pelos amigos intrometidos...

Ela pegou minha mão interrompendo assim meus pensamentos e voltei a olhar para ela.

– Comece do por que você quis ser estilista de lingeries. – corei um pouco.

– Hmmm, foi meio que na adolescência, eu desenhava, mas achava que era mais coisa de adolescente tarado. – ela riu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, sorri. – Bem, pensava assim, até minha professora de artes pegar um dos meus desenhos durante a aula e me pediu que esperasse a aula acabar. Quando todos saíram, ela conversou comigo e perguntou se eu pensava em fazer isso profissionalmente, já que eu era muito bom.

– Uau, e o que aconteceu depois?

– Eu pensei no que ela disse, mas não levei muito a sério. Quando fui pra faculdade, fiz o que meu pai queria, ia ser advogado, mas tinha um curso de desenho, e como no primeiro ano, eu estava com poucas matérias, eu entrei. E comecei a realmente gostar da coisa, eu aprendi a fazer roupas também, mas eu gostava era dos lingeries. – ela riu e belisquei de leve sua costela.

– Continue.

– Então, quando a advocacia começou a atrapalhar o curso de desenho eu tive que escolher, foi muito fácil decidir de qual eu realmente gostava, o difícil foi convencer meu pai, mas minha mãe ajudou. Depois disso eu me dediquei à moda mesmo, e meus problemas começaram ai. Muitos caras achavam que eu estava no curso para dar em cima das namoradas, tive que fugir de varias brigas por isso. Um dia estava encurralado com 4 caras e iria apanhar feio, até Emmett aparecer e me defender. Tornamo-nos amigos desde então.

– E depois?

– Bem, quando acabou a faculdade, eu comecei a tentar trabalho, mas nunca acreditavam que eu estava falando sério. Alguns achavam que eu era modelo, mas quando dizia o que eu era riam, outras me contratavam e tentavam transar comigo depois. – Bella me olhava com a boca aberta e ri.

– Isso aconteceu muito?

– Umas quatro vezes.

– Oh Deus. E quando chegou a Bellíssima?

– Bem, era minha ultima tentativa. Meu pai já estava me pressionando, eu já não podia ajudar Emmett no aluguel e estava quase desistindo também. E quando você disse que eu era gay, eu...

– Achou que eu não te contrataria se não fosse?

– É. – ela riu.

– Você é muito bobo.

– Eu sei. – sua outra mão veio para meu rosto e afagou minha bochecha.

– Eu teria contratado você. Por que você é um incrível desenhista.

– Mas confesse, quando me viu, foi difícil entender que eu desenhava, até lembrar que eu era gay.

– Sim, foi. Você tem que admitir, um cara como você desenhando, é meio fora da realidade.

– Hmmm, isso é um elogio?

– Sim, é. Você é bonito demais, pro seu próprio bem. Mas ainda sim, eu teria contratado você.

– Bom saber. Bem que Tânia me disse, mas eu tive medo. Sabe era minha primeira oportunidade pra valer, eu não queria desperdiçar. E cá entre nós eu nunca admitir ser gay.

– Não?

– Não, você disse que eu era, eu só não neguei. – ela rolou os olhos. Sorri e fiquei sobre ela.

– Você é muito espertinho. – meu sorriso se tornou maior.

– Eu faço o que posso. Mas agora é sua vez.

– Minha? – ela arregalou os olhos e assenti.

– Oh sim, você sabia que eu estava mentindo, e...

– Espera, espera... – ela me interrompeu sorrindo. – Eu só descobri há pouco tempo.

– Mas me deixou continuar mentindo. – ela bufou.

– Eu tive medo.

– Do que?

– De você ser um safado e estar brincando com meus sentimentos. Você sabe sobre Jacob. Eu não queria ter aquilo de novo, e bem... eu amava você. – afaguei sua bochecha.

– Eu amo você também, por isso era difícil te contar a verdade, eu temia que você não me perdoasse.

– E eu não iria, mas acabei indo nas ideias loucas de Rosalie.

– Ah nossos amigos. – ela riu.

– Nem me lembre. Eles acabaram só piorando as coisas.

– Nem me fale. Mas com certeza faríamos o mesmo se fossem eles. – ela gargalhou.

– Com certeza faríamos. – ficamos nos encarando algum tempo e dei beijos rápidos em sua boca.

– Então chefinha, eu ainda sou seu desenhista? – ela pensou por um momento e a encarei em expectativa.

– Claro, mas saiba que eu sou mandona. – abaixei roçando minha boca na dela.

– Hmmm, eu adoro as mandonas. – ela gargalhou levando as mãos a minha nuca e enrolando os dedos em meu cabelo.

– Então me beije agora.

– Sempre chefinha.

Ela puxou meu rosto para baixo, sua boca macia se moldou contra minha, nos beijamos com desejo e amor, nossas línguas entrelaçadas provando o gosto um do outro, meu pau já dava sinais de vida e ela o sentia, pois rebolou se esfregando em mim.

Afastei nossas bocas respirando com dificuldade, ela estava como eu, mas sorria, as mãos passeando por minhas costas, descendo até entrar por minha camisa, meu corpo arrepiou ao sentir seus dedos em minha pele.

– Achei que queria conversar? – ela riu e se esfregou em mim, meu pau pulsou na calça, se apertando contra o jeans.

– Nós já conversamos por hoje. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela piscou pra mim, ri e voltei a beijá-la com mais intensidade agora.

Pois sabia que ela me queria como eu a queria, com desejo, paixão e amor. Entre beijos e toques, nos livramos das nossas roupas, nossas peles nuas se tocando me fizeram arfar e sai de cima dela, peguei uma camisinha na gaveta do criado ao lado da cama.

– Me deixa colocar em você. – sorriu maliciosa tirando a camisinha da minha mão, e levantou me deitei na cama massageando meu pau, ela lambeu os lábios e sentou em minhas coxas.

– Sou todo seu chefinha. – ela riu, e abaixou o rosto e chupou a ponta, grunhi impulsionando o quadril para cima.

– Calminha... – sorriu e deu uma lambida na glande e levantou a cabeça e abriu a camisinha e colocou em mim. – Pronto garotão? – piscou e sorriu.

– Sempre chefinha. – riu e ficou sobre mim, agarrando meu pau e levando a sua boceta melada, gememos juntos quando nos unimos, ela estava tão quente e molhada pra mim.

Arfei agarrando sua bunda e a movendo sobre mim, suas mãos espalmaram em meu peito, e ela começou a se mover lentamente sobre mim, subindo e descendo, meu pau queimou sendo esmagado por sua boceta apertada.

Gememos juntos nos movendo em perfeita sincronia, meu pau entrando e saindo rápido e forte, enquanto ela rebolava sobre mim, subi as mãos aos seus seios e os apertei em cada mão, massageando seus mamilos e os beliscando.

– Edward...

– Isso Bella, rebola em mim... – ela gritou rebolando e empurrei os quadris para cima indo mais fundo dentro dela.

Ela grunhiu e sua boceta começou a mastigar meu pau, gemi sentindo meu corpo inteiro queimar e enquanto sua boceta me mordia eu gozei deixando meu corpo se arquear contra o dela.

Quando voltei a deitar, ela caiu sobre mim respirando com dificuldade, passei as mãos por suas costas a apertando contra mim, e beijei seu pescoço.

– Hmmm... – ela cantarolou e ri, nos virei e sai de dentro dela, me livrei da camisinha e a puxei para meus braços, rocei meus lábios na sua testa, ela levantou o rosto me encarando, e um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

– O que está pensando? – sussurrei tirando uma mecha do seu rosto, e a colocando atrás da orelha, ela se espreguiçou e riu.

– Em como você é um funcionário muito dedicado. – rolei os olhos.

– Só agora você notou chefinha!? – ela riu alto e escondeu o rosto em meu peito.

– Bem, e agora? – segurei seu queixo a fazendo me olhar, e sorri.

– Agora, se a minha chefinha me perdoou, eu espero ainda estar trabalhando na Bellíssima. – ela suspirou dramaticamente.

– Claro, mas nada mais de mentiras.

– É uma promessa. Mas eu quero saber uma coisa?

– O que?

– Eu ainda posso beijar minha chefa? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

– Você seria demitido agora se não beijasse. – sorri nos virando ficando sobre ela novamente.

– Essa é uma ordem que cumprirei com o maior prazer. – sussurrei colando meus lábios nos dela, suas mãos vieram para meu cabelo e gemeu em minha boca. E me senti duro novamente.

– De novo? – ela arfou e ri.

– Bem, eu sou um funcionário sempre pronto pra agradar. – pisquei e ela riu voltando a me beijar, nos embolando na cama, e esquecemos de todo o resto.

[...]

– Então agora acabou as mentiras? – Emmett parecia aliviado e ri.

– Sim, chega de mentiras.

– Graças a Deus, eu estava começando a ficar confuso.

– Até eu estava.

– E Bella aceitou numa boa?

– Até que sim.

– E você se borrando pra contar pra ela. – dei risada.

– Mas o que importa é que no final deu tudo certo.

– Verdade.

– E como foi com Rose? – ele estremeceu.

– Ela ficou irritada quando viu sua cama arrebentada.

– Você arrebentou a cama dela?

– Na verdade foi uma das barras da cabeceira, sabe eu puxei com força pra soltar a algema.

– Ainda não acredito que ela te algemou a cama.

– Nem eu, não sabia que a mulher pensava nessas coisas. – rolei os olhos.

– Ew Emmett, prefiro não saber dessas coisas. – ele riu malicioso.

– Isso por que não viu os brinquedinhos da minha ursinha... – deu um sorriso tarado e fiz uma careta.

– Por favor, Emmett... – ele gargalhou, o ignorei quando a campainha tocou e fui atender, suspirei ao ver meus pais na porta.

– Oi meu amor.

– Mãe, pai como estão?

– Bem filho, e as coisas? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

– Estão boas agora. Vamos entrem.

– Sr. e Sra. Cullen. – Emmett acenou da cozinha e eles acenaram.

– Então está tudo bem com vocês? – perguntei entrando na sala e nos sentamos.

– Sim tudo bem filho. – meu pai sorriu.

– Nada bem filho. – minha mãe negou e suspirei.

– O que foi?

– Seu pai me contou que você está relutante em admitir que é gay.

– Mãe eu não sou gay.

– Claro que é. – tampei o rosto com as mãos enquanto ela discursava sobre a minha opção sexual, que eu devia ser homem e sair do armário, que tinha possíveis candidatos para ser meu companheiro.

Olhei para meu pai que ria e voltei minha cabeça para o teto. Por que Deus? Eu já não sofri o suficiente?

– Edward? – ouvi a voz de Bella, e ela sai do meu quarto usando uma camisa minha, o cabelo bagunçado, sorri.

Olhei meus pais e eles olhavam boquiabertos para ela. A chamei com a mão e a puxei para meu colo, ela estava vermelha, mas sorriu quando beijei sua bochecha.

– Mãe, pai essa é Isabella Swan, minha namorada. – meu pai sorriu e minha mãe ainda nos olhava boquiaberta.

– Ela é ele?

– Mãe! – meu pai riu e Emmett que entrou na sala gargalhava.

– Lógico que não Esme, é uma garota. – meu pai defendeu Bella, mas minha mãe não aprecia muito convencida, ela deu uma boa olhada em Bella e ainda parecia desconfiada.

– Desculpe. – sussurrei a Bella que riu.

– Bem eu nunca fui confundida com um travesti, mas vou sobreviver.

– Bem, seja você o que for, bem vinda a família. – mamãe sorriu abertamente e Bella deu de ombros.

– Obrigada. – meu pai deu um sorriso de desculpa e apertou a mão de Bella.

– É um prazer Isabella.

– Muito bom conhecer o senhor.

Voltamos a conversar animadamente, enquanto minha mãe dava olhadas estranhas para os peitos de Bella com certeza tentando descobrir se eram de verdade. E não duvidava nada que antes de ir, ela pediria para tocá-los, só pra confirmar que ela era uma mulher.

Meu pai parecia aceitar minha profissão, enquanto falava com Bella, ela dizia tudo sobre a indústria da moda, e a cada sorriso ou aceno de aprovação que ele dava, minha alegria aumentava. Era bom que ele finalmente entendesse que era isso que eu queria para minha vida. Por que eu amava fazer isso, assim como amava Bella, e eu não desistiria de nenhuma das minhas paixões.

Mas nada nesse mundo me faria repetir a experiência de fingir ser gay. Alias eu não entendia como as pessoas acreditaram que eu era gay. Olha bem pra mim. Gay? Eu?

Eu acho que não.


	16. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Epilogo**

**1 ano depois.**

Segurei sua mão entre as minhas e sorri, ela sorriu de volta e moveu os lábios sussurrando um "eu te amo", sorri abertamente sabendo que eu amaria essa mulher para sempre. Bella entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus e sorriu, beijei sua mão e sorri de volta e nos viramos para frente.

– E você aceita esse homem para ser seu companheiro pelo resto dos seus dias?

– Sim, eu aceito. – James gritou jogando seu cabelo loiro para trás e ri, Bella deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. A abracei, beijando seus cabelos.

– Então eu os declaro, marido e marido. – todos aplaudiram enquanto James e Mike acenavam freneticamente para os poucos convidados na capela onde eles resolveram se unir.

Fui até eles ainda segurando a mão de Bella e abracei Mike e em seguida James.

– Parabéns. – James secou as lagrimas que escorriam pela bochecha.

– Obrigada querido, eu sei que está sendo difícil para você.

– Está? – o olhei confuso e ele assentiu.

– Sim, você perdeu sua chance comigo, e sei que é muito duro.

– Não...

– Eu sei que está se fazendo de forte, para que me sinta melhor. – olhei em pânico para Bella que escondeu o rosto em meu peito e tremia levemente enquanto ria. Suspirei e voltei a olhar para James.

– Eu estou feliz por você James, de verdade...

– Tudo bem Edward, não precisa mentir para que eu me sinta melhor. Mas foi você que quis assim. – ele olhou para o lado aonde Mike abraçava Rose e aproximou de mim falando baixinho. – Mas saiba, que se um dia você resolver que vai mudar de time, é só me falar, eu me livro do Mike e nós vamos viver o nosso amor.

Olhei atônito para ele que dava o maior sorriso e acabei sorrindo.

– Se eu mudar de time, você será o primeiro a saber. – ele piscou pra mim e foi para seu noivo. Peguei o queixo de Bella a fazendo me olhar.

– Valeu pela ajuda. – ela sorriu.

– Não queria atrapalhar o seu momento especial. – estreitei os olhos para ela que riu novamente onde ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Você é muito espertinha. – ela riu e começou a me puxar para fora da capela.

– Venha vamos pra festa.

Seguimos o casal feliz para a recepção feita no salão do hotel New Yorker. A capela também ficava no hotel, e chegamos rápido ao salão todo decorado. James e Mike foram para a mesa dos noivos e encontrei uma para mim e Bella, onde estavam Emmett e Rose.

A festa foi como todo casamento tradicional, fotos e bolos, primeiras danças e James até jogou o buque em minha direção e ainda piscou pra mim. Bella só ria da minha desgraça.

Estava no final da noite já, e muitos casais dançando quando peguei a mão de Bella e comecei a levá-la para fora do salão, ela sorria, mas me seguia sem hesitar.

Riamos enquanto entramos no elevador, e mostrei uma chave para ela. Ela sorriu maliciosa.

– O que planeja?

– Surpresa. – ela deu uma risadinha, e esperou, chegamos ao ultimo andar e a levei até o quarto que tinha alugado para a noite.

Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa especial, abri a porta e ela entrou no quarto, com pétalas de flores em um caminho até a cama e sorriu indo a cama e sentando.

– Então, planejou uma noite especial?

– Pode apostar. – pisquei para ela e caminhei em sua direção e quando estávamos próximos me ajoelhei e tirei a caixinha do bolso, ela arregalou os olhos.

– Edward...

– Espere, quero fazer isso direito. – abri a caixinha e segurei sua mão dando um beijo rápido. – Isabella Swan, você aceita ser minha esposa? Prometo lhe ser fiel e amar por toda vida e nunca, nunca mais fingir ser gay. – ela riu e pulou em meus braços me derrubando no chão.

– Sim, sim, sim. – deu beijos em meu rosto, e quando consegui a olhar direito ela sorria lindamente.

– Ótimo, pois já não imagino minha vida sem você.

– Nem eu sem você meu gay de araque. – gargalhei nos virando no chão e ficando sobre ela.

– Gay de araque? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela riu.

– Sim, pois você não tem nada de gay em você. Eu não entendo como as pessoas acreditavam que você era gay.

– Nem eu. Gay? Eu? Nunca.

**Fim.**


End file.
